Big Time Tests
by kamesinmypants
Summary: Before and after of what should've happened in Big Time Tests. Kendall is gay and crushing on James, although James is straight. Isn't he? James is annoyed that he isn't "boyfriend material," but after multiple tests, does that change?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight has never been the shy kid. All throughout high school he never seemed to find himself completely. Ever since the eighth grade, Kendall found himself being attracted to guys, rather than girls. Frightened by his friends' acceptance, he remains closeted. The only person who knows is him mother; only because she walked in on him jacking off to two guys going at it. Resulting in a long talk about coming out and experiencing new things.

Over the years, Kendall found himself developing a small, yet innocent crush on his best friend, James.

On the other hand, James Diamond kept more to himself. He was always concerned about his appearance, his reputation, his everything; there was no way he'd let anything destroy that. Everyday he gets more and more annoyed at how much effort it takes to keep up being perfect 24/7. James just really wanted someone to accept him for who he is. Completely. The James Diamond nobody knew about... Yet.

If you ask anyone around they'll tell you James Diamond is straight as a ruler, a big player, a ladies man, and completely irresistable. As far as seeing through the tall brunette, nobody could. Nobody but Kendall. He and James grew up together, practically their whole life. Since then, they've been extremely close. They were closer to each other than anyone else. If either of them were to spill a secret that nobody knew, it'd be to each other a thousand times before their other two best friends, Logan and Carlos. Or anyone for that matter. Kendall and James truly had a bond that could be described by no one.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kendall's POV*

It was mid July at the Palm Woods and everyone was lounging at the pool. Well, everyone except me. Nobody knows where I am or what I could be doing; all everyone knew was I'm supposedly on my way to the pool.

* * *

James, Carlos, and Logan were all sitting by the pool on the provided lounge chairs. All of a sudden, Logan sat up.

"Hey, where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He said he'd be right down," Carlos said, looking at the clock on his phone. "And that was thirteen minutes ago."

Carlos and Logan looked at James with a look of curiosity spread across their faces.

"I'll go find him," James said as he got up, and made his way to the lobby.

He decided to check their apartment first.

Approaching the elevator, James stepped in, and then pressed the button to get to the second floor. As James walked out of the elevator, he walked to apartment 2J, stepping inside to see no one.

"Kendall? You still here?" James asked.

No answer. James then heard a faint noise coming from the back of the house. Not knowing what it was, or where it was coming from, James walked to his and Kendall's shared bedroom. The noise grew louder as James started to open the door.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

"Kendall?" James asked.

Just then, I quickly closed my laptop and grabbed a blanket to drape over me.

"Did you forget how to fucking knock?!" I spat.

James looked completely stunned.

"Well don't just stand there!" I said fiercely.

"Was that... Gay porn?" James asked, scarcely.

"No, I don't know where'd you get that idea."

"I just walked in on you whacking it to two dudes being a little too friendly."

I dropped his head in shame. Without making eye contact with the other male, I said: "So, you just gonna hate me, or what? I know this isn't normal-"

James took notice in my babbling and cut me off.

"Kendall, it's perfectly normal. And no, I am not going to hate you. I'll never EVER hate you."

I raised his head and looked at James. James moved closer to me, by sitting on my bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for walking in on you, forcing you to face this situation. Now, I believe you have to explain something to me," he said pointing to me and my laptop.

"No, I don't, actually."

"Ken, c'mon. We're best friends, we tell each other EVERYTHING. And I promise not to tell anyone what you're going to tell me, if you tell me. Please?"

I took what James said into consideration. I really do trust James and maybe this will help me come out sooner.

"Fine," I sighed. "You saw exactly what you claimed to see. I'm... Gay." I dropped his head again. "I'm sorry if this upsets you or makes you uncomfortable, and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore or share the same room," I said with a shaky voice.

James noticed a couple of tears fall down my face. He pulled the me into a hug.

"Kendall, I will never ever ever ever stop being your friend. I've been there for you since we were five, and I'm going to be there for you now, and forever. No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable, it doesn't change my opinion of you, and it doesn't upset me. Aaaaaand I most definitely do not want to switch rooms, Logan snores. And it's kind of been a dream of mine to share a room with my best friend in the whole entire world. Plus, you're the same ol' Kendall you've always been."

"Thanks, James. I really appreciate it," I said, hugging James tighter.

"You're welcome. Now, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Just that I'm completely infatuated with you.

"Uh, not that I know of."

"'Kay. Oooh, is there any special guy you have your eye on?"

Just you.

"Yes."

"Who might this lucky fellow be?

"It's confidential," I said while hugging a pillow.

"Okay, then describe him."

Tall, dark, handsome, well-built, luscious brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, totally adorable, very kissable lips.

"He's... Perfect."

"Perfect huh? That's going to be hard to beat."

"Yeap."

"Is he gay?"

I wish!

"Unfortunately not."

"Awh, sorry, buddy."

"Thanks. Hey, um, can you like get out? I'm kind of naked under here, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see my dick."

Yet. When you're ready come and get it.

"Yeah, of course."

James got up and started walking toward the door.

"Oh, could you tell the guys I decided to take a nap or some shit?"

"Will do," James said, leaving me to myself.

Having James walk in on me with a raging boner, then hugging my naked body didn't help it go away. I must fix my problem first, then I'll go to the pool. Priorities first.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he decided to take a nap?" Logan said.

"Naps are for old people and babies," Carlos added.

James looked at the other two males and sighed.

"I don't know. He just told me he wasn't feeling all that well so he took a nap," James lied.

James, Carlos, and Logan staid down at the pool for roughly ten more minutes. Still with no Kendall, they decided to go back upstairs, since it was almost dinner time. When they got back, James went straight to his and Kendall's room.

Kendall and James seemed to be pulling/pushing the door at the same time. James let go, causing the door to fly open and smack Kendall in the face.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

"Ow!" I yelled.

James rushed to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, that was an accident," James said wearily.

"It's fine, Jay. I forgive you," I said, pulling apart from the hug.

"By the way, you aren't feeling too well, that's why you took a nap."

"Gotcha," I said as I patted James on the shoulder. I messed my hair up a bit, to show that I just woke up, and walked into the living room.

"Hey, sleepy. Feeling better?" Carlos asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Think so," I replied.

Logan and Carlos nodded their heads in unison. They both got up off the couch, grabbed two Xbox controllers, and sat back down.

"You wanna play?" Logan asked, as he held a controller toward me.

"Nah, I'll pass," I said as a made my way to the fridge. I opened it, grabbed a pudding cup and a spoon, and made my way back to my room. I opened the door and saw James talking on the phone.

"So, is that a yes? GAH! You will be mine!" James said then put the phone down.

I quickly realized whom James was talking to.

"Lucy?" I asked with a hurt expression.

"Yeah. Why won't she go out with me? I'm perfect."

I sighed as I lied on my bed and began to eat my pudding.

"You bring me anything?" James asked.

"No, I'm not your damn slave."

That seemed a bit harsh. Oh well.

James chuckled then stared at me.

"You wanna bite? 'Cause you're kind of staring at me and it's freaking me out."

No it's not.

"Of course I want a bite! It's pudding!"

James got off his bed and transferred into mine. I've wanted him in my bed for SO long. I scooped up a spoon full of pudding and held it out in front of him.

"I'm waiting," James stated.

I rolled my eyes and shoved the spoon in his mouth. If we were dating I'd be more delicate, however we aren't and he's straight, so no delicacy there. James swallowed the pudding and looked at me.

"You are rough with that spoon, I could have died."

It's not the only thing I'd like to be rough with.

"James, you're full o' shit. You know that?"

"I know I'm full of sexy."

That you are. I grabbed a pillow and hit James in the face with it. James then grabbed the same pillow and hit me with it, knocking the pudding down, causing me to shriek like a little girl.

"James! That was my pudding, you son of a bitch! And now it's on my shirt!"

"Kendall! Watch your mouth!" James and I both heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Sowwy," James said to me like a three-year-old.

"I forgive you," I said. "But you have to get me a paper towel."

With that, James got up and got a paper towel for me. I wiped most of the pudding off.

"I should probably have my mom pre-treat this," I said as I took my shirt off.

James stood there, staring at me, almost like he was in awe. He couldn't like what he sees, can he? He's straight, not gay. He is straight, right? Yeah, he's straight and he is completely infatuated with Lucy. Not me. Although I wish it was me. Oh well, I better go.

When I came back, James was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I lied down on my bed.

"Hey, James! Go get me a shirt!"

James didn't say anything or look at me. He just continued staring at the ceiling. I threw another pillow at him.

"Earth to James!"

"Oh, uh, what?"

"I said go get me a fucking shirt!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because, I fed you pudding and you soiled my other shirt. The least you could do is get me a new one."

Also because you are completely oblivious to me being practically in love with you.

James got up, went to our closet, grabbed a shirt, then threw it at me.

"Here, bitch," James said jokingly.

"Why this one?"

"Why not that one? You told me to get you a shirt, so bam, there you are."

I sat up, placing the shirt on my body, then fixing it around my waist. James was staring at me again, and by the way it looks, he doesn't know he is.

"Bro, can I ask why you keep staring at me like that?" I asked him.

"What? I'm not staring at you," James said defensively.

"Oh really? Then what WERE you doing?"

"Staring PAST you," James said. It was obvious that he was lying to me.

"Right, because this wall is so intriguing."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," James said, then rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

"Um, Jay? It's only 6:30."

"You didn't let me finish," James said as he faced Kendall. "I was saying, I'm going to bed... After dinner."

"Right," I said with disbelief. "You're going to miss dessert."

"What's for dessert?"

"Key lime pie."

When I said that James' eyes widened almost as if I said Kendall pie. The only way I'd be for dessert is if we were having hot, steamy sex, and I was covered in whipped cream. But we all know that's never going to happen.

"What?" James asked.

"Key. Lime. Pie. Don't you listen?"

"Yeah, I do. You were just mumbling."

"I wasn't mumbling. You just need to get hearing aids," I retorted.

James looked like he got struck by lightning.

"Kendall?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Does Jo know?"

"Know what?"

"That you play for the other team."

"Nope."

"Kendall, she is your girlfriend, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later. She thinks you're in love with her."

I paused for a moment.

"I can't do that. She'll be crushed."

We both sat on the edged of our beds, looking into each others' eyes.

"I realize that, but the longer you wait, the more hurt she'll be," James said.

Since when was he so wise?

"I guess you're right," I sighed. "But I'll do it when the right time comes, and right now, I'm not all the comfortable with coming out."

"Understandable. Just know that the sooner the better... On her behalf."

"Yeah."

Just then my mom came in.

"Boys, dinner is ready," she told us.

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute," I told her.

She left James and I in our room.

"Do you know what's for dinner?" James asked me.

"What day is it?"

James looked at his phone.

"Friday."

Both of our eyes widened.

"Fish Stick Friday!" we both exclaimed simultaneously.

We both ran out to the dining room to see everyone at the table. Once everyone was seated, everybody dug in, filling their plates with fish sticks and tater tots.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kendall's POV*

I walked out to the living room to see Logan and Carlos sitting on the couch, Logan rustling through a bunch of papers. Katie and I were standing in front of them.

"I'm going to get a corn dog," Carlos said as he got up from the couch.

Logan then threw an arm out across Carlos.

"Don't move," Logan said dryly.

I looked down at Katie because we both noticed how much Logan cared about his test. Just then Mr. Bitters came walking in through the front door revealing his shirt, which had a picture of me on it. Freak.

"Hey, can you sign my shirt for me which I'm definitely not selling on the web?" he asked me.

I looked back at him with confusion as my mom walked up to us.

"Is he ready?" she asked about Logan.

We all looked at him, waiting for a response. He shut his text book, stood up, and snapped his fingers.

"Whoo!" he said.

"He's ready," we all said simultaneously, as Logan picked up a piece of paper and walked over to us.

Holding it up he said, "Today I take my first Medical College Admission Test, and the first step to being a doctor."

"Uh, you're supposed to take that test after four years of college. Not before you enter college," Bitters said.

Carlos walked up to Logan with his arms crossed.

"Yes but-" Carlos started. We all finished his sentence with, "You're never too young to prepare for your future."

Logan and Carlos looked at each other.

"Exactly. And, once I ace this test they'll probably tell me to skip college and go right to surgery. Now, things," Logan said as he raised his index finger.

Mom held up a brown, paper bag and said, "Healthy snacks, to keep your brain at its peak."

Logan then retrieved the bag and looked at Katie. She said "Four juice boxes, with convenient caddy, to keep your brain hydrated. Logan also grabbed the juice boxes, with a smile on his face. What a spoiled bitch.

"Kendall?" he said then looked at me, as if I was supposed to give him something.

I sighed. "All of our positive energy."

I raised my arms halfway and started wiggling my fingers in Logan's direction.

"Positive energy, positive energy..." I started. Everyone else joined in, except Bitters. I slapped him and then he joined.

"Okay, I need more positive energy! Where's James?!" Logan spoke.

Just then James walked in the front door with a poster in his hand and a very sad look upon his face. We all turned to James giving him positive energy, hoping he'd return it to Logan.

As soon as everyone else noticed he was sad, we slowly stopped giving positive energy. I feel like a five-year-old when I do that.

James stopped walking and said, "Lucy left for her European tour." He held up the poster. "She really won't be mine."

We all lowered our arms and looked at the sad James, who looked like a kicked puppy.

James sat at the table, stroking the poster, and sighing heavily. Everyone stood at the other end of the table, staring at him.

"Fine, I'll take the test without his energy," Logan said.

Wow, he could be a real dick sometimes. I mean can't you see that one of your best friends is completely heartbroken and needs to be comforted?

"You're gonna fail," Bitters interjected.

"Rude!" yelled Logan. "I won't because I have Carlos."

Logan placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder as Carlos said, "Wait! Why do I have to take the test?"

"Don't question the smart one, okay?" Logan said as he dragged Carlos out of the apartment.

"And my car," Mom said as she placed hot tea in front of James. "Needs a smog test." She ruffled James' hair a bit. James didn't freak out like he normally did, he must have been REALLY into Lucy.

Fuuuuuck.

"But first, drop me off at Roque Records," Katie said.

"You got it."

James sighed again and grabbed his mug, as Katie and Mom left.

"Good luck with that," Bitters said as he pointed to James.

Okay, James is not a THAT. He is a human being. So fuck you, Bitters for being a stupid-ass jerk.

I looked at him and he showed off his Kendall shirt. Seriously, why the fuck does he have a shirt with me on it? That's creepy as hell. Annoyed, I grabbed the marker and signed it.

"Thanks!" he said as he ran out of the apartment. I gave him a fake smile, indicating my annoyance. I turned to see James, still looking depressed. Well I can at least look at the bright side; we're alone together.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were sitting in their desks at the MCAT place, as Logan pulled out the paper bag and juice boxes, placing them on his desk.

"Okay," one of the test administrators said. "We'll began the test as soon as everyone gets their tests and answer sheets."

A guy came by, passing the test and answer sheets to Carlos and Logan.

"Why am I even here?" Carlos asked Logan. "I don't like tests. We don't get along. See?"

Carlos slapped his test and made the paper attack his face. Logan smacked him, telling him to stop.

"I'm leaving unless you tell me why you need me next to you," Carlos said.

"I think you're my good luck chum."

"Go on."

"It's true. Look, when you're next to me, good things happen. When Amy Crawford said yes to the sixth grade dance, you were next to me. When I scored my first PeeWee Hockey goal, you were next to me. And yesterday by the pool, you pulled my into a chum hug and saved me from that falling object."

"Oh," Carlos said acting as if he understood Logan's logic. "So you want another chum hug!"

Carlos tried to embrace Logan, but Logan pushed away.

"No, no, I want you to sit there, be lucky, and take this test." Logan said as a guy came by and placed pencils on either boys' desks.

"No, I don't wanna take this test. I want to go home, and eat corn dogs."

"Okay well I'm the smart one so you'll listen to me now, and take it."

"Remember," the test administrator said. "Some questions have multiple answers, and the medical exams begin... Now."

With that, everyone began their tests. Carlos was reluctant at first, but Logan told to start, with a nod of his head.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

James sat a the table, angrily flipping through a magazine. I walked up to him with a skateboard and said, "So, you wanna talk about this-"

"Lucy told Pop Tiger that she's looking for a sensitive guy. Um, hello!" James interrupted, then pointed to himself.

"You are, but Lucy is on a tour, far, far away and you have to move on," I insured him.

"Which is why, I'm taking the "Is He a Bad Boyfriend?" test," he said, holding up the magazine, then opening it to the page with the test on it.

"I'm not sure I'm following-" I said confused.

"Why can't I have a meaningful relationship like you and Jo? Am I doing something wrong? And perhaps the answers are right here," James said as he pointed to the magazine.

Okay, did he just a say he wanted a meaningful relationship like me and Jo? Well, last time I checked, this relationship is a fluke. AND he is the one who pointed that out. So, either he forgot, or he is wanting a half-beard, like I have, because he's secretly gay. Hmmm. But if that were the reason, I don't think he'd be so upset over Lucy leaving. Great. Now I'm confused.

"Okay," I started. "OR, we could go skateboarding." I held up the skateboard, waving it in the air.

"You've had a tough day and you're upset, your boyfriend A, takes you out for cocoa and tells you to, let it out," James said. He's not letting me outta this is he? "Or B, checks his hair in his phone? Ha-ha-ha, A, takes you out for cocoa."

Wow, James was wrong. I cleared my throat, catching his attention. He looked up at me.

"I think in order to take that test, you have to be... Honest," I told him.

"That wasn't honest?" James asked.

"No, it's just that I've had a really tough day and-"

James pulled his phone out and started checking his hair in it.

"Is this story gonna take long?" he asked.

Gotcha.

I gave him a look, indicating that he in fact was option B.

"Oh, oh, okay. Well then why don't you be a girl and take the test for me?"

Oh he did NOT just call me a girl! He is lucky he's James and he's so cute, and I know he didn't mean it, because if he wasn't James and he _did_ mean it, I'd punch him in the throat.

"I'm not taking a boyfriend test," I told him bluntly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, and I want a serious girlfriend, and your honesty will help. Please?" he begged with a very adorable smile.

GAH. He's too adorable! I can't say no to that face!

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I told him.

"Okay," James started. "Number two. On average does your man think of A, himself, or B, you?"

"Himself."

"Ah!" James said really high-pitched.


	5. Chapter 5

The MCAT is now over and everyone was waiting for their results.

"Well for those of you who waited for your test results, many of you did great," the test administer said, as Logan did a success fist. "Some of you... Not so great. And one of you, got every answer correct."

Logan was sure he'd be the one who got 100% and Carlos would be the one who failed, but as it turns out, it was the complete opposite. Logan was extraordinarily shocked as many doctors bombarded Carlos with questions about his test and knowledge.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

"Come on! It's the last one!" James begged.

"No I don't wanna answer it!" I told him.

"Hey, you're Mr. 'Honest'," James said as he rose his hands, shaking them about. "Now. It's your biggest gymnastics meet of the year and your boyfriend is A, in the front row with your parents, or B, shows up late, because he stopped by at mall to buy a new shirt?"

So basically, all this time James has been oblivious to calling him my boyfriend. Progress!

"New shirt," I said bluntly.

"What?!"

"James, a Pop Tiger test is not going to answer whether you're a goof boyfriend or not. You're a great guy!"

That you are my friend, that you are.

James looked up at me.

"Really? Because according to this, we shouldn't even be going out."

What? We aren't going out, are we? No, we aren't.

"Um, we're not going out."

"Oh oh, just because I'm so terrible to be around! Yeah, thanks."

"Okay, maybe this was a mistake," I said, clearly talking about the test. If he were actually mine, there would be no way I'd let go of him.

"Really?! This whole thing since kindergarten was a mistake?!"

"Uhhh?"

Wow. James was confusing.

"No no no! Have it your way, because I'm out of here!" James said as he stormed out the door.

What the hell? If anything, if I were "having it my way," you'd already be mine. And not straight.

Just then my mom came out of her room.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I think James and I just broke up."

Never thought I'd ever hear myself say that.

"Okay, well, I didn't know James was gay."

"He's not. We weren't actually going out."

Mom looked at me utterly confused.

"He made me take a boyfriend test and now he's upset because we "shouldn't be together." So, he broke up with me, then left."

"Um? You know what? I'm not going to get into this... Just let me know what the outcome is," she said before leaving to go grocery shopping, I'm sure.

* * *

Mrs. Knight came into the apartment to see Logan looking sad and sitting on the couch. She set the groceries on the table and walked over to Logan.

"Awh, honey. Did you do badly on the test?" she asked.

"I did terrible," Logan said, raising his head up.

"Okay, well it was your first try, and it's the hardest test in the world."

"Oh, really? Okay, well then how come Carlos aced it?"

"Come again?"

Carlos entered the room yelling, "What's up Momma Knight? I'm gonna be a doctor." Carlos took the stethoscope and whispered into it, "I'm the smart one."

Logan put his hands up to his face and rubbed them to the back of his head as the fell back, onto the couch.

Momma Knight came back from the kitchen with cookies.

"Okay, so you hit a bump in the road. But sitting on the couch, depressed, is never the answer," she reassured Logan.

Carlos slid next to Momma Knight.

"Depression, huh? Take two corn dogs and call me in the morning," he said as he pulled two corn dogs out from his pockets, and held them out to Logan.

"Corn dogs are not the answer to everything!" Logan told him.

"Oh trust me, it is." Both Logan and Mrs. Knight gave him a confused look. "And who's the smart one? A me."

Carlos took a bite of a corn dog.

"Nurse, send in my next patient," he said with his mouth full.

"I'm not a nurse! And you don't have a patient," Momma Knight told Carlos.

"Then I'll go find my next patient," Carlos said,taking another bite, and walking out the door.

"Don't actually touch anyone!" she warned Carlos.

"Got it!"

"What am I gonna do, Mrs. Knight? My future doctor dream is dashed od and Carlos is smarter than me!" Logan said, slamming a cookie onto the plate.

"Here's what you're gonna do, you're gonna pick yourself up, and you're gonna pick another exciting future for yourself. Like, an airline pilot, or a politician, or a lawyer!"

"A stuntman," Logan suggested.

"No. That wasn't on my list."

"But it would be exciting. All you gotta do is break a few things over your head and fall from the sky and stuff, ha-ha," Logan said as he grabbed the plate, dumping the cookies off it, then breaking it over his head.

"No! No! There will be no breaking plates or falling in this apartment!"

"Okay," Logan said standing up. "Well then I, will go practice my career, elsewhere."

And with that, he was out the door and in the lobby.

Bitters and Buddah Bob were behind the front desk when Logan suddenly fell on top of it.

Logan began to cough.

"So, bombed your test and now you're looking for an exciting fall back career?'' Bitters asked.

"I am rethinking stunt man," Logan said.

"Oooh. I've always wanted to be a stunt man," Buddah Bob said, wide eyed.

"No, you stay a janitor," Bitters ordered.

Buddah Bob then left.

Mr. Bitters looked down at Logan, who was still lying on his desk and said, "You, the Palm Woods is offering a manager trainee program. It's the ultimate job when your dreams fail."

"Never," Logan said, as he fell off the desk.

Carlos walked by in his doctor coat and looked at Bitters.

"I'm smarter than Logan, and here are two FROZEN corn dogs to stop the swelling," Carlos said, then placed the corn dogs on Logan's body.

"Corn dogs are not the answer." Logan said.

Just then Buddah Bob fell onto Bitters' desk, surprising everyone.

"Okay, everybody! Stop falling on my desk!" Bitters yelled.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

I walked out to the pool, looking for James. Luckily I found him... With my things.

"Oh, there you are. I've got some of your things. Your hockey magazine, that I borrowed, your dress shoes, which I polished, oh and your Snap Tight Rescue Rangers fire truck, the wheel was missing when I borrowed it," James said as he gave me all my stuff.

I looked at him with a confused expression. Was this really going on?

"Okay," I started. "It was a boyfriend test, which we are not, we're best friends."

I'd like to be both.

"Really?" James asked stupidly.

He knew the answer to that!

"Yeah!"

"Then you won't mind taking last month's 'Are You Really Besties?' test?"

"I'm leaving," I said as I tried to walk away.

"Best friends don't leave best friends!" James said very quickly.

He got me there.

I sighed and sat down across from him.

"Hit me."

James opened the magazine and began reading the first question.

"Do you know your bestie's favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Correct. Have you been on camp-outs or vacations together?"

"We live in the same apartment."

"I'll count that as a yes. When's your BFF's birthday?"

"September 3rd."

"Eh! 4th! Where'd you meet your BFF?"

"Kindergarten?"

"Davie Craymen's fifth birthday party!"

Wow, suck at this!

"Bald eagle?" I asked, flapping my arms, as if they were wings.

"Eh!"

"Creme rinse, and conditioner."

James falsely nodded before adding shaking his head.

"Apples. No! Grapes!"

James pulled out an apple and took a bite of it. Where'd he even get that?

"Uh, more purply stuff? Chewbacca. Threeeeee- nine!"

"No. Wrong. Eh! No. Wrong again!"

"So, uh, how'd I do, best friend?"

"You scored an A. As in a person who's no longer my bestie!" James said and then stormed off.

There's no way he's being serious. I'm still his bestie, and he knows it. I picked up his apple and took a bite.


	6. Chapter 6

Momma Knight was in the dining room, talking to Logan who was in the kitchen, making a HUGE mess.

"Sweetie, you don't have to decide on your future career today. Please!" she told him.

Logan was fanning away the smoke and steam coming from the pots as he coughed.

"So far today, I failed at stunt man, books on tape narrator, pet psychic, and now, chef. Which I thought would be like a doctor, in the kitchen. I'm calling it. I'm just done now," Logan said, removing his chef hat and walking to the lobby.

Bitters approached him.

"You and me are a lot alike, Logan."

"Please don't say that."

"Both failed at our dream jobs," Bitters said as Buddah Bob fell from the sky again. "You'll never be a stunt man!"

Buddah Bob stood up.

"Don't you crush my dreams," Buddah Bob said as he walked off.

Logan took his focus off Buddah Bob to look at Bitters again.

"Look, life isn't always turn out they way you'd like it to. Like how you failed the biggest test of your life, and achoo! I'm coming down with a cold."

Carlos popped up out of nowhere, putting the stethoscope up to Bitters' forehead, then his double chin.

"Yep, you do sound warm,' Carlos told him as he pulled out a corn dog from his pocket. "You know what you need? A corn dog!"

"Oh come on, corn dogs are not the answer!" Logan said for the hundredth time today.

Bitters took a bite of the corn dog. "I do feel better."

"Ha. He feels better. You failed, I passed, smart one," Carlos told Logan then walked off.

"You know, maybe you'd feel better if you get a solid future like Carlos," Mr. Bitters said to Logan as he pointed to the poster for the trainee program.

Logan took it into consideration, and for whatever reason, said yes. He and Bitters were behind his desk, wearing the same thing.

"Don't be too nice to the residents, they'll walk right over you," Bitters said.

A girl approached the front desk.

"Hey! Can I get a new key card?" she asked politely.

"Mmmmdaaahaaaa!" Logan said to her with a very disgusted look on his face.

As the girl walked away, Bitters patted Logan on the back.

"You're a natural."

The girl ran into Carlos who pulled two corn dogs out of his pockets and said, "Take two of these and you'll feel better."

The girl took the cornmeal covered hot dogs and walked away, as Carlos looked over at Logan and Bitters. He could definitely tell Logan was depressed that he was flaunting his failure in his face. Carlos felt extremely terrible.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

I stood in front of James who was siting on the couch, reading a magazine (no shocker there), and ignoring me. I really hate when he ignores me. Anyone else can ignore me and I couldn't find one fuck to give. But when James does it, it hurts like hell.

"Okay, so I failed the best friends test. But you would've too! What's my favorite color?" I asked him.

"Blue. Your favorite food is veggie pizza. If you could own any animal in the world, it'd be the ocelot. The nectarine is your favorite fruit. Your first crush was Ellen Figity, because of her cute laugh. And oh do I know your biggest secret? And I'd tell ya, but I swore that I'd never speak those words out loud."

Wow. James really did know me. Almost better than I know myself. The fact that I don't know that much about him kills me. He must feel betrayed.

"Okay, that was good. But this isn't about me! It's about you! And how a girl you had a big crush on left. And if you wanna take a test to deal with it, we'll take a test."

James stood up. I can't believe I'M the one helping him with "girl problems." The last thing I want is to have to witness him be with someone besides me. As selfish as it may sound, it's true. When I see him sulking over Lucy's departure it kills me. Not just that I have to witness him being all sad and depressed, but more that he's really into someone that's not me. I know I should get over him because we all know he doesn't swing this way, and he probably never will. I know swooning over him isn't going to change his sexuality, or anything I do, so fuck it. I'm done. But for now, I'll put on my brave face.

"What magazine?" he asked.

"Best Friends Illustrated. True or false? James Diamond is AMAZING, and never feels sorry for himself."

"True."

"True or false? Lucy Stone was also amazing, but she isn't the ONLY amazing girl in the world."

James sighed. "True."

"James Diamond is in the crib, and there is a POOL full of amazing girls just down stairs. He A, fights with his best friend over Pop TIger tests, or B, runs down there, and gets his pool on," I asked as I pointed to the door.

The answer was obvious. The was going to choose B. There is no way in Hell he'd chose fighting with me over girls. EVER.

James looks at me with a scared look.

"C," he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean 'C'? It was only A or B."

James looked at the floor and then up to me.

"I choose C, hang out with my best friend," James said as he dropped his head.

"Of course we can hang out why didn't you-"

"Aaaaaaand," James cut me off.

"And what?"

"Aaaand... Confess something?"

"Like what?"

"Why don't we take another test?" James said as he sat back down.

"Really? We've already taken three of them," I said.

James was looking at the floor, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands on the back of his head.

"I think you're going to want to take this test," he said.

I could this was getting serious. I sat down next to James.

"Okay, what's question number one?"

James picked his head up and stared straight in front of himself, not making any eye contact with me.

"If you're best friend is feeling down, do you A, help them get happier, or B, let them figure it our on their own?"

"A."

"Okay. If you know someone is smitten by another person, do you A, push things aside, say you want it to work out, but secretly hope it doesn't, or B, help them get who their chasing after, no matter how much it hurts?"

This is an odd test.

"Um, B."

James, still not making eye contact, nods his head.

"Number three. If you sudden start to form a crush on a really good friend, keep your feelings bottled up inside and hope nobody ever finds out or, do you tell them how you feel no matter how confused your feelings are?"

Where is he going with this?

"Um, I guess it'd depend on the person."

"A or B, Kendall."

Pushy.

"B. It's good to express yourself."

"Okay, final question."

James dropped his head again. Something is up, I can see it, I can feel it. He NEVER acts this way around me, and I'm guessing that's why I can't find out what bothering him.

"So," James said slowly. "If your best friend had a crush on you, would you A, want them to tell you, or B never want to know in your whole life?"

"A?" I said unsure. I'm not exactly sure what James is asking here, and I don't want to say the wrong thing, yet I don't want to lie either. This may or may not be a big deal for him.

"A-are you sure?"

Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. James is stuttering. The only time he stutters is when he is excessively nervous. Why is he so nervous?

"Yes," I said slowly. "I am conclusively sure. I would hate it if my best friend kept things from me. Especially when they have to do with me."

"Okay, well, here goes nothing."

James looked up at me, seeing that I'm not quite sure I know what he's getting at, then looked back down.

"Kendall, I have a confession to make. A-and according t-to your answers, y-you want me to t-tell you."

Wait. Is this happening? Is this real life? Is he about to say what I think he's going to say?

"Pinch me," I said.

"W-what?"

"I said pinch me. I want to know if I'm dreaming."

"Um, okay?"

James pinched my arm. Nope. This is real. Nothing changed, everything is exactly the way it was before. My dreams may be coming true today.

"A-anyway, I need to tell you something. But first one more question."

"You said that was the last question."

"I know, buuut it turns out, there was a bonus question."

"Okay then. Shoot."

"So, if your best friend turned out to play for the other team, would A, accept them, or B, disown them?"

There is absolutely NO WAY James fucking Diamond is telling me he's gay. There's no way!

"You mean like hockey teams?"

"...Not exactly." I cocked my eyebrow. "Okay um, second bonus question-"

"How many bonus questions are there?"

"Only two. Probably. If your best friend told you he had a crush on you, would you A, question it, or B, let him know how you feel about it?"

"James? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

James looked up at me.

"A or B?"

"B."

James started rubbing the back of his neck, another thing he only does when he's nervous.

"Oh would you look at that! A third bonus question! It turns out your best friend is having a really tough time confessing his feelings for you. Do you A, let him sit here like an idiot, or B, give him a hug and tell you feel the same way too?"

Okay. This was happening. James actually likes me. Holy fuckballs I never thought I'd live to see the day. Thanks, God!

"James."

He looked me square in the eyes. I reached over to him and gave him a hug.

"B."

James squeezed me a bit and then let go.

"So, you feel the same way?" he asked.

"I think so, you didn't really clarify how you feel,"

"I like you, Kendall."

"I like you too, James. Since sophomore year, to be exact."

"Really?"

"...Yeah."

"You remember three days ago when I kept staring at you, unintentionally?"

"Yeah, it was weird."

"Well, sorry. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, no matter how hard I tried."

"Stop lying, James. You're obviously trynna fuck with me."

"Kendall, I swear, I am not fucking with you!"

"Please! You're the straightest guy I know!"

"I'm serious! I really do fucking like you! Why can't you see that?!"

"Because! You're way to good for me and you're straighter than parallel lines!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

"Fine."

James grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed his lips onto mine. He pulled away, after what seemed like eternity, not that I'm complaining. I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted that," I said.

James smirked, and kissed him again.

"Am I still the straightest guy you know?" James asked.

"You're still the straightest looking. What're you going to do about the whole Lucy thing?"

"I'd much rather have you. So, without further adieu, Kendall Knight, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? It feels weird to say that."

"Hmmm... I don't know. I mean you haven't even taken me on a date yet." James rolled his eyes. "But since you are James Diamond, I guess I could make an exception."

"Yay," James said smiling.

I got up and plopped on his lap.

"Kendall get your ass off me."

"No, you like it."

"Well, it IS a pretty cute booty..."

I kissed James on the cheek then looked over to see that my mom has walked into the dining room, very gracefully.

"So you and James are back together?" she asked.

"Yep. Oh and why'd you come out here? Not that I don't want you out here, just curious," I said.

"Well, I came out here to tell you two to watch your language. With your mouths that filthy I think I need to wash them out with soap."

Watch my language? Why the hell do I need to watch my fucking language? Oh, shit, that's why.

"No need to do that, Mrs. Knight. We'll work on it."

"Okay, thank you, boys."

"Welcome. Hey, what's Logan and Carlos doing?"

"You wanna go see?" mom asked.

"Sure," James and I said simultaneously.

All three of us walked down to the lobby and got James a lemonade on the way. We found Logan working behind Bitters' desk. We stood there, in shock and confusion, then Katie ran by, stopped abruptly and walked backwards back to us.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, I'm over Lucy leaving," James said.

"And James and I are besties forever," I said as James and I fist bumped.

We were really more than that, but I wasn't anywhere near ready to tell my baby sister, let alone the whole entire Palm Woods.

"Logan bombed his medical test, and Carlos is a doctor," my mom said.

"Oh," Katie said as Carlos walked up to the desk where Logan was stationed.

"Hello. I hope you're having a Palm Woods day. How can I help you?" Logan said with a monotone voice.

"I'm prescribing you to take off that jacket, and try to be a doctor again," Carlos said.

"No. You're the smart one, you're the doctor now," Logan replied dryly.

"Dr. Carlos, I'm still a bit achy," Bitters said as he encountered the Latino.

Carlos pulled out another corn dog and handed it to Bitters.

What pig! I bet he's been eating those all day, fatass. Wow, that wasn't nice. Oh well.

Bitters took a bite of the corn dog and walked away.

"Did he just prescribe a-" Katie asked.

"Yep," James, mom, and I answered.

"Carlos, for the last time, corn dogs are not the answer to everything," Logan said.

"Yes it is!" Carlos said as he pulled out his answer sheet from the MCAT. He had filled in the bubbles to spell out the words "CORN DOGS."

"What?! You guessed on the entire test?" Logan asked.

"Are you serious?!" Momma Knight shouted in disbelief.

"Well, I mean you always did say I was the lucky one. And you still get to be the smart one!" Carlos said as he pointed to Logan.

"And you'll just have to study harder and take the test again," Mom said.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not cut out to be a doctor."

Bitters waddled into the lobby, holding his throat, and waving the corn dog around.

"Well I know I'm not," Carlos said.

"Yeah," James said. "Bitters is red in the face and holding his throat, and he has no idea what that means, heheh"

Then it all clicked.  
"Oh! He's choking! He's choking!" I yelled.

"Is there a doctor in the house?!" Carlos asked.

"Okay, everyone stand back!" Logan said as he hopped over the desk.

He went behind Bitters and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. The piece of corn dog he was choking on flew out of his throat and hit somebody. Gross.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked Bitters.

"You saved my life," he said as he gestured to Logan. "Thank you. And I'm taking you out of that trainee program, so you can continue studying for that test."

"Well I guess I did kind of... Spring in action," Logan said as he did a weird running-man move.

"It was.. Spring-tastic," I said, pointing at him.

"I guess saving people is in my blood," Logan said, fixing his jacket.

"And I will be there right be your side," Carlos said.

"Great," Logan said.

"Great? Don't ya mean, CHUM HUG?!" Carlos said as he pulled Logan into a chum hug, saving him from Buddah Bob, who fell from the sky again.

"Don't be a stunt man!" everyone said.

Buddah Bob lifted his head up and coughed out the word "fine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey, y'all! I know I don't normally add notes to my chapters or anything because, well I find them tacky and annoying. However, I found this quite necessary. I took notice in how short the chapters actually were, and so to increase your enjoyment, I am going to try my best to lengthen the chapters. Thanks for your time. Enjoy. XOXO, kamesinmypants.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

I woke up to James' music blurring out of the bathroom, I looked at the clock, it was 9:30. I woke up to this every day, merely at the same time. James would go into our shared bathroom, which is located in our room, turn on the same song, and get ready for the day. Traditionally, the song he'd put on would be "What Do You Want From Me," by Adam Lambert. I never really understood why he started the day off with the same exact song, but I'm sure he'd be able to explain it. And not that I'm complaining, I do like that song, but what I don't understand is why that song? It's more of a saddening song, rather than a happy one to start the day off. However, today was different. Today he played "Teenage Dream," by Katy Perry. There's a big difference there.

I got up out of bed, made my bed, and walked into the closet to find something to wear. As I picked the last of my outfit, James entered the closet in nothing but a towel.

"Good morning," he said then kissed my cheek.

"Morning. What's with the song change, Jay?"

James browsed his side of the closet and grabbed a shirt.

"Oh, I was just feeling... Happy. Like in a really good mood."

"So you weren't happy any other morning when you played Lambert?"

James opened his dresser, grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs, them on under his towel.

"No, it's just that before I felt that I wasn't good enough to be in a meaningful relationship, and now that I have you, I don't feel that way."

James finished getting dressed and looked at me.

"James, I make you feel like a teenage dream?"

"Absolutely," James said as he made his way in front of me. He put his hand on my cheek and brought my face closer to his and kissed me. He pulled back with a disgusted face. "Bleh! Your breath is disgusting!"

I walked past him and hit him on the back of the head on my way to the bathroom.

"I haven't brushed yet, jackass!"

I faintly heard James laugh as I shut the bathroom door. I undressed myself and got in the shower. I wetted myself and poured some shampoo into the palm of my hand. Normally I'd use my two in one Suave shampoo, but today I felt like smelling different. I used James' Barracuda shampoo and conditioner, although it was weird to use two separate products for my hair, I knew it'd result in James-like hair. I really love his hair, who doesn't?

After I washed myself, I put a towel around my waist, and brushed my teeth. I got dressed, dried my hair a bit, then made my way to the kitchen to get breakfast. James was digging in the fridge and I came up behind him. He looked at me, breathing in my scent.

"You use my 'Cudda?" he asked.

"Yep," I told him as I grabbed the milk out from the fridge.

"Why?"

I grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch out of the cupboard.

"Cereal?" I asked, as I was contemplating on grabbing two bowls.

"Please. Now answer my question."

"What question?"

I'm stubborn. Hehehe.

I poured the cereal into either bowl, along with the milk.

"Why'd you use my 'Cudda?"

I grabbed two spoons, placed them in each bowl, put the cereal and milk back, took my cereal, and walked to the bar to eat it.

"Why not?" I said with sarcasm.

James rolled his eyes, sighing. He then sat next to me with his cereal, eating it.

"You used his 'Cudda?" Carlos called from the couch.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I replied.

"Do you not like living?" Logan interjected.

I heard James snicker, li'l shit.

"Oh, I know James wouldn't kill me," I said, obviously hinting at something only James knew about.

"You sure about that?" James said.

"Yeah, are you sure about that?" Carlos asked.

I got up, to put my dishes in the sink. I noticed James was done eating as well, so I reached over the counter and grabbed his bowl and spoon. I put them in the sink and sat on the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure."

James left the bar and sat down next to me. As soon as he sat down, Logan and Carlos exchanged looks, then looked at us. Do they know? No, there is no way they can know, nobody knows, and nobody will know until we want them to. Unless, James told them. There is no reason for him to do that, and plus it'd probably put a damper on his reputation.

Whatever.

I got up from the couch and went to my room, without saying anything or looking at anyone. Once I got in my room, I lied on my bed for a minute then got up. I turned all the lights off, went into my closet, and sat on in the corner, under James' shirts. I really hope no one knows, I can't let that happen, yet. And I'd be the one to tell people, when I'm good and ready.

I sat there with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face in my knees, when I heard the door open.

"Kendall?" I heard James say.

I didn't say anything. His footsteps became louder and he was standing in front of the closet door.

"Ken?"

I still didn't say anything.

He came in the closet and turned the light on. He found me.

"Off," I said without any character in my voice.

James turned the light and sat next to me.

"You wanna tell me why you're in here?" I asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Why is it that you're under my shirts?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe. What's wrong, babe?"

Babe? I swear on my life, I never ever thought I'd hear him call me that. Ever. Then again I'm probably still in shock about the whole thing.

James, taking in my silence, scooted closer to me so we were touching, and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Kendall, please tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Do they know?" I asked sheepishly.

"About us? I don't think so. How would they find out?"

I stayed silent.

"Don't tell me you thought I'd tell them. Kendall, you know I would never do that."

"Why, because if people found out you were gay, it would ruin your reputation?"

"No! Absolutely not! I wouldn't tell them because I know you aren't ready for that step, and I'm not going to do anything you aren't ready for. I've waited eighteen years for a relationship that actually lasts for more than two days, and that will result in loving each other unconditionally. There is no way I'm going to anything to lose that, or anything to lose you."

James gripped me tighter and placed a couple small kisses on the top of my head. I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so... Amazing. I mean, you are literally all I've ever wanted, and now I have you. You're just, so perfect, I don't know how you like me."

"Well, you're welcome, thanks, and I like you because you are perfect. To me. You're way more perfect than I am."

I pulled away from James' embrace and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jay, no I am not, no one is."

"You are. You get to wake up naturally looking like that, you think I look this good when I wake up? I have to do my hair everyday, exercise everyday, and make sure I look good. You on the other hand, can roll out of bed and look cute as ever and completely irresistable," James said as he kissed my cheek.

"Well, I disagree, but thanks anyway. Do you wanna go snuggle in bed?"

"That'd be nice, and more comfortable than the closet," James laughed as he got up, holding a hand out for me.

"Thank you, sire," I said in an old English accent.

James gave me a royal kiss. What a goof.

We walked to his bed and we both lied in it. His bed smells different from mine. A good different, it smells like James, and James smells delicious.

James put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"Kendall?"

"Hmmm?"

"When are you going to break things off with Jo?"

"Soon, I can't be dating you behind her back. I feel terrible about it. I'm just scared."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Thanks, but no. This is my battle I have to fight, and I don't want her to assume anything."

"Understandable."

James rested his head on mine and we fell asleep like that. I could literally spend the rest of my life in James' arms.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch still, but now playing Battle Blast 5.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Carlos exclaimed as he jumped on the couch.

"Whatever," Logan spat. "Just sit down."

"Hey, you wanna see if James and Kendall want to play?"

"I don't care."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Uh, last I knew they both were in their bedroom. You could check there."

"Okay," Carlos said as he got off the couch, walking to Kendall and James' room. He opened the door and seen the two cuddling in James' bed. Carlos' eyes widened, then he slowly closed the door, and ran to the living room.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Logan tried telling Carlos.

"Um, did you know about that?"

"About what?"

"Kendall and James!"

"What about Kendall and James? Were they not in there?"

"No they were in there all right."

"Carlos, what are you getting at?"

"They, are in bed! Together!"

Logan's eyes widened. "Were they fucking or just sleeping or what?"

"Thankfully they were just sleeping. But they were cuddling. CUDDLING!"

"Carlos, do you think they're gay?"

"I don't know, they were sitting awfully close earlier, and when Kendall left, James followed."

"It was most likely to check on him."

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Carlos asked as Kendall and James walked into the living room.

"How long has what been going on?" James asked.

"Nothing, it's irrelevant," Logan said.

"C'mon, Jay," Kendall said as he and James walked out of the apartment.

Once the door shut, Logan said, "Jay? Nobody calls him that! That's definitely a sign!"

"Maybe."

"I think we should see how far this whole thing goes before we tell them we know. Like we could see if they are wanting to come out on their own, if that's what's going on between them."

"Yeah, okay. Wait, isn't Kendall dating Jo?"

"Uh-oh."

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

James and I walked out of the apartment. Originally, we were going to the pool and get smoothies, but I think maybe it's a good time to break the news to Jo. We got down to the pool and sat on the lounge chairs.

"I think I'm going to go get us smoothies," James said as he got up.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Jo."

I got up, headed to the elevator, and stopped in front of Jo's door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She opened the door. "Oh, hey, Kendall," she said, giving me a hug.

"Hi. Um, Jo, listen. I don't really know how to tell you this but uh-"

"You're breaking up with me."

"How'd you know?"

"You only go, 'Jo, listen' if you're either asking me out, or breaking up with me. And you already did the first one."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Jo."

"It's fine, but why?"

Dammit. I wanted to avoid this.

I sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? No matter what." I held out my pinky.

"Yes, I promise," she said as she shook my pinky.

"I... I'm gay."

"Ohhhh, that explains a lot."

"Like what?!"

"Oh, nothing," she said as she closed the door in my face.

Rude.

I walked back to James, he was lounging, sipping a smoothie.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually," I said sitting down.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't even have to say anything really, she just... knew."

"That's weird. But better for you, huh?"

"Yep."

After about twenty minutes of sun bathing, Camille came up to us.

"Have you guys seen Logan?" she asked.

"Sure! Lots of times!" I said.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she retorted with sarcasm.

"Last time I saw him, he was in the crib," James said.

"Okay, thanks."

Camille left. James turned over to look at me.

"Do you want to go swimming or something?" I asked.

"No, if I get wet, I can get burnt. And so would you. And I don't want you to get burnt, 'cause I can't hold you, hug you, snuggle you, or anything like that without it hurting."

"Well how sweet of you."

_"Tonight, take me to the other side, sparks fly like the fourth of July-"_ my phone rang. I pulled my phone out, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Gustavo," I said.

"Why's that his ringtone?"

"It's everyone's," I said answering the phone. "Hello? Okay, be there soon."

I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket, and stood up.

"Gustavo wants you and I at the studio now," I told James.

"Why?" James said getting up, holding out my pink smoothie to me.

I grabbed it.

"I forgot about this, how'd you know my favorite kind?"

James and I started walking out of the Palm Woods.

"Well, you told me it's your favorite a while ago and I remembered," he told me.

"Oh, and he wants you and I to go over some vocals for 'Untouchable' and 'Run Wild'."

"Oh, why'd he only want us?"

"Logan and Carlos went in yesterday."

James and I were about halfway there and I finished my smoothie. I walked over to the nearest trash can and threw it away. Returning to James, I grabbed his hand.

"What're you-"

"Relax, babe," I said cutting James off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, James?"

James inhaled. "Yes."

He tightened his grip on my hand. We finished our journey to Rocque Records, hand in hand. And sure we got a few disapproving looks shot at us, but who gives a fuck? As long as we're both happy, it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. Still holding hands, we walked into Rocque Records to find Kelly and Gustavo in the studio.

"Hey, we made it," James said.

"Yeah, sorry we're late. We walked over here," I interjected.

Kelly and Gustavo turned around with confusing upon their faces.

"When did this happen?" Kelly asked pointing to James and I.

"Yesterday," I smiled.

"Okay, whatever. Get in the booth, dogs," Gustavo demanded.

We walked into the booth. After we were done going over vocals, we stepped out of the booth to hear the finished products.

"That sounds great!" Kelly enthused.

"I think we did quite nicely. How many more songs until we finish the album?" James asked.

"Well, if you dogs don't screw anything up, three. But we'll see where that goes. You're done for the day, go," Gustavo spat.

"We'll call you if we need you again," Kelly said politely.

"Okay, bye," I said, as James and I made our way out the door.

* * *

"LOGAN MITCHELL! HOW COULD YOU?!" Camille screamed.

"Camille, I'm sorry. I really am," Logan said sincerely.

"I don't care, Logan! You cheated on me! I can't forgive you!"

Logan honestly had made a mistake. He wasn't thinking, because if he was, he wouldn't be at a party with alcohol, but Carlos, his best friend in the whole world, talked him into it. That party was Logan's first party with alcohol, and he did get pressured into consuming it.

"Camille, listen, I am sorry. I was drunk and wasn't thinking. She attacked me! I was molested with her lips!"

"Save it, Logan. I don't fucking care. I'm done. You cheated on me, and that's that. By."

And with that, she slapped Logan and stormed out of the apartment.

Carlos was content, reading a hockey magazine on the couch until he heard Logan crying. Which was odd, because he has never heard Logan cry. The Latino walked to his and Logan's shared room.

"Logan, are you okay?" he asked.

"No."

"What happened? Did Camille break up with you?"

"Yes," Logan said and broke down even more.

Carlos sat down next to Logan and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Loges. Why'd she do it?"

"She found out about Seandra," Logan said in between sobs.

"You mean the girl at the party, you kissed?"

"Yeah, I didn't even like it."

"Awh, I'm so so so sorry."

"Thanks, I should be fine, though. Go on about your day."

"No. I am not going to leave until you get better," Carlos protested.

"Thank you, Los."

Carlos and Logan stayed in their room watching movies that temporarily forget about the pain of the break up.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

James and I were sitting on the couch watching "Impractical Jokers." I swear these motherfuckers are hilarious. Like who in hell would stick pencils into people's pockets in the grocery store? Joe was sticking them into this lady's pocket and she turned around. He quickly started pointing around the store and said, "Ah, tortillas."

"BAHAHAHAH!" James and I cracked up.

Carlos came out and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Los," James said.

"Hey," Carlos walked over to the living room with ice cream and spoons in his hands, glancing at the TV. "I love this show!"

"You wanna join us?" I asked.

"No, I'm comforting Logan. Camille just broke up with him."

"Really? Why?" James asked.

"He cheated on her with a girl at the party we went to."

"Oh dear," I said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get back to him now," Carlos said, leading himself to his room.

I looked at James. "Can you believe that?"

"No, not at all. Logan isn't one to cheat, and he really liked Camille."

"Yeah, think that's what's so surprising about it, right?"

"Right."

"Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"And do what?"

"Watch a movie and get fro' yo' or something."

"I would love to."

James and I finished the episode. It was ridiculously hilarious, I barely made it through without peeing myself. "Ah, tortillas." Can't get over that. Ahhhh, they kill me.

* * *

"Thanks again, Carlos," Logan told him, finishing his ice cream.

"You're welcome, buddy. There's no way I could let you be all depressed and sad! It's too depressing!"

"Being depressed is depressing? Who would ever thought?" Logan snickered.

"See, there's that sense of humor that we needed to regain," Carlos pointed out. He got up and threw away the ice cream container. When he reentered the bedroom, he saw Logan making his bed. "Where ya goin', pal?"

"Um, out of the bedroom when I'm done making my bed."

"Why?"

"Carlos, I really did enjoy your company today, but I can't spend the rest of my life in here."

Carlos sighed, "I know. I just really wanted to continue hanging out with you. I don't like being lonely."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you join me for another round of Battle Blast 5?"

"Yay!"

Carlos and Logan made their way to the living room and began to play the video game.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Fixed the chapter, hopefully. c;

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

James and I sat in the back of the cab, we are on our way to the movie theatre.

"So, what kind of music do you like to listen to?" the cab driver asked.

"Um, we're in a pop band, so pop," James said.

"Also, rock, hip-hop, country, and rap," I said.

"So does this station work?" the cab driver said, while putting the radio on a top forty station.

"Yeah, I love this station," James said.

"What band are you guys in?" the cab driver asked.

"Big Time Rush," he and I said simultaneously.

"Oh, my daughter loves you guys! Hey do you think you could sign this for her, please?" the cab driver said as he held a travel mug and Sharpie to us.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I signed it then gave it to James to do the same. He gave the driver back the marker and cup.

James was singing along to the song that was playing, obviously knowing every word to it. Just then a lyric caught my attention.

"Are they saying 'Mexican Monkey'?" I asked him.

"Ha-ha-ha, no. They're saying 'night to get lucky', you silly goose," James said as he tapped my nose. I scrunched my nose up, because, well that was weird.

"Please don't do that," I pleaded.

"And why not? You look so cute when you make that face though."

"Do I look like I care, Jay?"

"No," he said with defeat.

Ha-ha! I win!

The car came to a stop.

"Okay, we're here. That'll be $15," the cab driver said.

I handed them his money and we got out of the car. James and I walked up to the ticket booth, buying two tickets to "The Heat", then buying snacks. We then walked into the theatre and got seated.

"Holy fuck it's cold in here!" I whispered loudly.

"I know! I knew I should've brought a coat, oh well," James whispered.

After the really stupid previews, the movie finally started. I really hate the previews, they're kind of pointless. I mean, I came to watch a movie, I didn't come to watch previews about movies I could see. They just bother me, so much.

After the movie ended, James and I walked to the frozen yogurt place. We got our yogurt and sat down.

"And of course, I chose another great movie," I said.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"I just mean that I don't pick bad movies, like someone I know,"

"Oh, so I choose bad movies? So like every single one I want to watch is terrible?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Jamie. All the movies you want to watch aren't terrible, just the ones I don't like are terrible."

"Oh my gosh, Kendall. You are one of a kind."

"I know," I said with a cheeky smile.

"What kind did you get?" James asked me.

"I got fudge brownie and chocolate,"

"Oooh, can I have a bite?"

"Yes you may," I said, then scooped up a bite of yogurt and fed it to him.

"This time you weren't rough with the spoon," he joked.

"Yeah, well we are dating now,"

"Oh, so you wanted to kill me before we started going out?"

"No, not at all, sweetie. I just was playing around."

"Ha-ha-ha, whatever you say, darling."

"Can I have a bite of yours?"

"I don't see why not," James said as he shoved some into my mouth very roughly.

He would.

"You could've killed me! That was rough!"

"Now you feel my pain," he laughed.

"Jerk. Juuuuuust kidding. What kind do you have?"

"Um, I have cake batter and milk chocolate, do you like it?"

"Yeah, but it kind of tasted like a candle."

"So, you eat candles?"

"You know what I meant," I said as I ate my last bite. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

I looked at my phone to check the time, I also noticed I had three missed calls from my mom.

"It's 10:16, and my mom called three times. Oops."

James pulled his phone out. "She called me twice."

"She's gonna kill us. You call a cab, I'll call my mom back."

I dialed my mom's number and we walked out, onto the sidewalk, then sat on a bench.

"Kendall?! Where are you!" mom screamed at me through the phone.

"Mom, relax I can explain," I reassured her.

"Then explain."

"James and I went to the movies, then out to fro' yo', he's calling a cab right now, we'll be home shortly. I'm sorry for not telling you or the guys, it slipped my mind."

"Well it's not going to be slipping your mind any time soon, you guys are both grounded for a week. No pool, no phone, no computer, no iSlab, no TV, just good ol' fashion boredom."

"But mom, this isn't fair! We're eighteen, you can't ground us!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at James.

"We're grounded," I told him.

"So I've gathered. For how long?"

"A week. And we can't use any electronics or go anywhere. Not even the pool."

James shrieked. "We can't go to the pool?! I'm going to die."

"Calm down, it's only for a week. And on the bright side, we get to spend all that time together."

"True. You're lucky I like you, or else I'd go crazy."

"Same to you."

When James and I got home we saw Carlos sitting on the couch, watching a movie, with Logan's legs on his lap.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I take it they heard me because Logan's quickly sat up, removing his legs from Carlos' lap.

"Do I want to know?" James asked, pointing to the brainiac and Latino.

"There isn't anything to know," Logan said bluntly.

"Whatever, c'mon, Ken," James said.

"Don't you think we should enjoy our electronics before my mom revokes them?" I asked.

"True... Smart thinking."

James and I joined the other two on the couch, watching whatever it was that they had on. I pulled my phone out, and went to Facebook. I had sixteen notifications and two messages, mostly about mine and Jo's relationship status. People are so nosy sometimes. After getting through that mess, I posted a status saying, "Ugggghhh. I'm grounded. Here's my good bye until then. I hate consequences. -Feeling irritated." I was scrolling through my newfeed after I posted that to find James had posted a status about the same topic, I liked it.

After about half an hour, my mom came out of her room, looking disrupted.

"Boys, turn it down, and be in bed by midnight. James, Kendall, get in bed, you're grounded," she said.

James and I got up, walking toward her, she held her hand out.

"Phones," she demanded.

We gave her our phones, and started walking to our room.

"Bring me your computers and iSlabs. Now."

"Do you want our TV too?" I said with sarcasm.

"Yes. Put it all in my room. And you two aren't to go in there to get them either, or I'll extend your punishment."

James and I gathered the things and put them in her room. My mom approached us and gave us hugs. "Good night, boys."

"Good night," we said in unison, then returned to our room.

We got dressed in our pajamas and slid into bed.

"This sucks already," James said.

"You're telling me."

"Can you turn the light off, dear?"

"Yeah," I crawled to the end of the bed to turn the light off, then returned to my spot.

"You tired?" James asked.

"No, are you?"

"No. This is so dumb! I don't want to go to bed."

"Neither do I."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"We can't do anything, so if you think of something, let me know."

James stayed silent a moment.

"You wanna play the truth game?" he asked.

"What the fuck is that? It sounds like something Katie would play."

"I read about it in Pop Tiger, but it sounds interesting."

"Fine, how do you play?"

"You ask a question, I have to answer it truthfully, then ask if you do, you answer truthfully, I ask a question, so on and so fourth."

"Okay. Come over here, though," I said sitting up, criss cross. James cam over and did the same. "Who goes first?"

"You can if you want."

"No, you go."

It's already bad enough he got me playing this ridiculous game, I don't want to start it.

"Okay, have you dreamt about me?"

Oh gosh, this is going to end up embarrassing, I can already tell.

"Yes, have you?"

"Yes, last night actually. Your turn."

"How many guys have you ever crushed on?"

"One. You. How 'bout you?"

"Two."

"Have you ever slept fully nude?"

Who asks this?

"Yeah, once or twice. Have you?"

"Yeah... Almost every night."

What?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I get in bed in my underwear, but when the light's off I take them off."

"I never see them on the floor in the morning."

"I always get up before you, have you not noticed?"

True...

"Guess not. Have you ever cheated on anyone before?"

"No, I just get bored with girls easily, so I break up with them, no actual cheating though. You?"

"Only when Lucy and I kissed in the elevator when Jo was supposedly in New Zealand, and earlier, before I broke up with Jo."

"Have you had a boyfriend before me?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope."

We kind of sat there for a second while I tried to think of something to ask. I heard James laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked with concern, considering nobody said anything.

"Well, I was thinking... I told you I take my underwear off when then light goes out, and the light has been off, and you have no idea if I'm naked or not."

Shit. This could be awkward.

"Wait... Are you naked?" I asked.

"I don't know, am I?"

I'm going to have to find out the hard way.

"I fucking hate you."

"Why?"

"Because you're basically making me touch you and I have a fifty percent chance of touching your dick," I explained.

"You're going to have to find out one way or another."

James was so sly at times. I took in a deep breath and slowly extended my arm. My hand slowly started to find its way to James' body. I put my hand on his knee, and slowly slid my way closer to his hip. Luckily, before I went too far I felt cloth. I sighed in relief and withdrew my hand to shove James.

"You asshole!" I whisper-yelled.

"What was that for?"

"For making think you were naked! I was going to push you off my bed!"

"What? You only like me when I'm clothed?"

"No, you just almost gave me a heart attack. I wasn't anywhere near expecting a naked body in my bed. However, if you gave me a warning I'd probably be more inviting," I said with a wink. "I know you probably didn't see that but I winked."

"Oh, I see," James said, getting off my bed and climbing into his. He fidgeted around a bit then asked, "May I come join you?"

"Are you naked?"

"...No," James said seductively.

"Then no."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired, that's why," I said getting up, and walking over to James.

"Now I'm sad," James whined. "I'm sowwy, I'll make it up to you this week, while we're grounded," I leaned down to give him a hug. "Good night."

I kissed him.

"Good night, Kenny."

I walked back to my bed, crawled in, covered up, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for this tacky note again, but I thought I should tell you that there won't be another update for at least a week. Sowwy. XOXO, kamesinmypants.


	9. Chapter 9

*Kendall's POV*

I woke up, but not to James' music. It confused me at first, but I remembered we were grounded. Fuck. I opened my eyes to see James in bed, still asleep. He was so adorable when he slept, I could probably watch him sleep forever. As creepy as that sounded.

James is asleep, and I'm awake. First time ever. So it seemed. Wait, James is sleeping... He sleeps naked. I looked down at the floor to see his underwear lying there. Hahaha, pay back's a bitch. I got out of bed, grabbed his underwear, and hide them. After hidden I lied back in bed, then looked at James to see if he woke up yet; he stirred around a bit. I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard James' blankets rustle around, then James sighed.

"Fuck," he murmured.

I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my underwear. Have you seen them?"

"Nope," I lied.

James looked at me square in the eye.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know where they are," he demanded.

"I don't know where they are," I said, at first looking him in the eyes, then ending up looking at the wall. Shit.

"Liar!" James shrieked.

I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Pay back's a bitch, darlin'."

"Kendaaaaaaaaaaall, why'd you do that?" James whined.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"No, the only I gave you was a hard on."

"Not last night!"

"Right, well can you at least get me my underwear, since you know where they are?"

"Nope."

"Fine then, I'll get up, naked, and go take a shower."

"Fine then."

"You're going to see me naked."

"Not if I close me eyes."

"Okay..." James said with uncertainty.

James got out of bed and began walking to the bathroom. Wow, he was... Big. Me likely. When James reached the bathroom door, he turned around.

"You didn't close your eyes," James pointed out.

"Neither did you."

"If I closed my eyes, I wouldn't see where I was going. You, were supposed to close your eyes, so you didn't see me naked."

"I'm seeing you naked now, James."

"Shit," James said before quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself up.

"James, why are you so self-conscious all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm naked!"

"So? You were perfectly fine with it walking over there, and last night when you wanted to get in my bed."

"I thought your eyes were closed, and last night, the light was off."

I got up from my bed, walked over to James, and set my hands on his hips.

"James, I am your boyfriend, I should be allowed to see you naked. You shouldn't have to hide your beautiful body," I said sweetly, as I removed the towel from his hands.

James wrapped his arms around me as I did the same. I looked up at the taller male and stared into his beautiful, hazel eyes. He looked down at me and kissed me. The sweet, simple kiss it started as turned into a deep, passionate kiss. My hands slid down to James' ass and I squeezed it a tad bit. He snickered into the kiss then licked my bottom lip. Knowing he wanted entrance, I slightly opened my mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. The muscle explored every nook and cranny in my mouth until James removed it, and I pulled away.

"At least this morning you didn't comment on my morning breath," I said chuckling.

"I didn't want to get slapped again," James laughed.

He kept my hands on his ass squeezing his cheeks.

"Oooh," James said.

"You have a nice ass."

"Thank you, dear," James said as he slid he hands to mine, giving it a squeeze. "As do you."

I kissed James another time then walked back to my bed, making it.

"Where ya goin'?" James asked.

"You were gonna go take a shower so I was gonna clean the room up and whatnot,"

"You should join me, but if you do, we should take a bath."

"Well, go get the water going."

"Yay," James said as he walked into the bathroom and turn the bath water on.

While he was in the bathroom I made my bed, then his. James came back into the bedroom to me picking up our dirty clothes.

"Since when do you clean?" he asked.

"Since we got grounded," I said, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper. Then taking my underwear off, putting them in the hamper as well.

"So where did you put my underwear?"

I started walking toward James' bed. I shoved my hand in between the mattress and box spring, pulling out his boxer-breifs.

"They were in my bed?! This could have been less embarrassing if you would've told me where they were."

I also wouldn't have seen you naked.

"Oh, so you're embarrassed?"

"Not anymore, but the fact that you robbed me of my underwear did."

"Ha-ha, well get over it," I said walking over to him, giving his underwear to him.

"You know what I noticed?" James asked as he took his boxers and put them in the dirty clothes basket.

"What is that?"

"That normally you wouldn't touch my underwear, especially my dirty ones," James said as walked over to me.

"You're right, and we should go turn the water off."

James and I walked into the bathroom and turned the water off. He dipped a toe in the water.

"Ah, perfect," James said as he got in the tub completely. "Wait, what if someone comes in?"

"I'll go lock the door," I said as I left the bathroom to lock the bedroom door. The last thing we want is somebody walking into our room to see us, naked, in the bath together. That wouldn't end pleasantly. I walked back into the bathroom to see James peeing.

"I thought you were in the tub," I said getting in it.

"I was but then I had to pee," James explained, flushing the toilet. He walked to the sink; what the fuck is he doing?

"Why are you washing your hands? You're going to get clean in here."

Fuckin' weirdo.

"Because, it's a habit. At least I don't pee in the shower," he told me, as he finished washing his hands.

"You don't?"

James got back in the tub.

"No, that's disgusting. Do you?"

"Yeah, every guy does."

"No. They don't."

"Whatever."

Great now I have to piss. I got out of the tub to pee. When I finished, I got back in the tub.

"You disgust me sometimes," James stated.

"Shut your whore mouth!" I joked.

"No!" he laughed.

"If you don't I will wipe my hands on your face."

"GROSS! Kendall don't! You just touched your dick to pee, AND you didn't wash your hands. Sorry, but I don't want your nasty ass hands all up in this."

Just to piss him off, I put my hand in his face, not touching it though. He squirmed like a li'l bitch.

"Kendall! Stop!" he demanded.

"Fine," I said as I withdrew my hands from his face.

"Thank you, babe."

"Turn around," I told James as he did so.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck, in which gave him goose bumps.

"Pass me your shampoo, dear," I said, James giving me the bottle. I took notice in how his hair is still dry. "Is there a cup in here?"

"Why do you need a cup?"

"To get your hair wet."

"You don't need a cup," James said as he slid down, dipping his head into the water, drenching it.

"Your head touched my dick."

Wow, I'm a fuckin' weirdo.

"So?" James began as he sat back up, scooting back. "And so is my asscrack." James slid down a little bit. "And my back."

I looked down at him and kissed him. I pulled away, then put shampoo in my palm, then messaging it into his hair. At this angle I was only able to get the top of his head.

"Sit back up, sweetie."

James did as he was told. I finished applying the shampoo to his beautiful hair.

"You are the only one who's allowed to touch my hair, you know that?" James told me.

"I figured as much. Hahah. So, I've never washed your hair before, and I know precious it is to you, so forgive me if I mess it up."

"No worries. Oooh I have an idea! But first I need to rinse," James said as he did so.

"Okay, what's your idea?" I asked.

"You do my hair and pick out my outfit for today, and vise versa."

I swear, that's the first time he said the term "vise versa."

"Okay, but only because we aren't allowed to leave the crib."

"What?"

"Nothing, give me your conditioner."

I finished James' hair, then he washed mine, using his 'Cudda. I was actually surprised he was sharing his precious 'Cudda. James got me all clean after I finished washing him him scrubbing my dick and balls with the loofa (and me scrubbing his), definitely got me us hot and bothered. We sat on opposite sides of the tub, looking into each other's eyes. I love the sight of his naked body right in front of me, the sight is... Magnificent.

James bent his knees and stood on them. He sort of crawled over to me as I spread my legs further to give him more room. He connected his lips with mine. Instinctively, I brought my right hand to the back of his head, and my left hand to his lower back. My hand ruffled his hair, intertwining what I could with my fingers. Normally, he'd kill me, but he didn't really seem to mind.

Our kiss deepened, James finding his way into my mouth, causing me to moan into the kiss. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't holding himself, he'd be all over me. James moved his hand, to make himself more comfortable, I presume, and slipped. His whole body fell on me, and he slid down me. His feet were in the air, knees bent, and his face was on top of my junk.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I panicked.

James slowly raised his body off mine. "Yeah, I'll probably have some bruises but I'll be good. Probably." James got off me all the way, and stood up. "We should probably rinse the soap and stuff from the bath off."

"Yeah, you wanna pull the plug?"

James pulled the plug, allowing mostly all the water out, then turned the shower on. We both rinsed off and got out of the shower, drying ourselves off with towels.

"Jay, where do you think you're gonna get bruises?"

James showed me his shins. "Here."

I looked at James and pulled him into a hug. "You want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No, that's weird. Let's go get dressed."

James walked me to the closet, although I'm completely familiar with where it is.

"Okay, you get my outfit, I'll get yours."

James went to my side of the closet as I went to his. I can't believe I'm letting him do this... Oh well. Going through James' shirts, I chose a navy blue v-neck, that I KNEW would be a bit tight on him. I wanna see his muscles. Going through his pants, I chose a dark pair of skinny jeans, which happened to be my favorite. Then I grabbed him a pair of mix-matched socks, and grey boxer-briefs.

"Okay, I'm done," James said.

"Me too, here," I said as we exchanged outfits.

"Mixed-matched socks? Really?" he asked.

"Yes, suck it up."

I put on the clothes James thought I should wear, which turned out to be a black, white, and grey horizontally striped v-neck, which happened to be the only v-neck I had. He also chose a pair of dark wash jeans, with a pair of white socks, and black boxer-briefs. I can tell he put this outfit together carefully.

James turned around, fully clothed, looking sexy as hell.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Sexy... Sexy as ever. How do I look?" I said, doing a 360.

"Hmm... Turn around, let me see the back."

"You just want to stare at my ass."

"Maybe," James laughed. "You look amazing. Like really amazing."

James and I met each other in the middle of the closet.

"Now, let's go do your hair," James said excitedly.

We got into the bathroom and James had me sit on the toilet. He combed my hair, blow dried it so it stood up, and used some of his 'Cudda Massive Hold. This kid and his products.

"Come here, look in the mirror. You look completely irresistible."

I took James' word and looked at myself in the mirror. " I like it, Jay."

"Really?" he asked with hope.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't lie to you. Now it's your turn."

I had James sit on the toilet as well. Then I blow dried his hair to stand up as well, but didn't use any product.

"Okay, James. You're done take a look."

"It looks the same as always, but more flat."

"Yeah well, suck a dick." I joked. "Since we're done now, we should go get something to eat before I go cannibalistic."

James nodded in agreement, as we went into the kitchen to get cereal. Since the TV was on, we had basically no choice but to go back into our room with our cereal, which was okay with me.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch, watching TV, sitting like how they were last night.

"Logie?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan replied.

"What's going on between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Logan, we cuddle and kiss, what does that make us? Are we gay?"

"Well, I couldn't decide that for you, but I'm starting to think I might be bi."

"How do you know, though?"

"Well, I'm still attracted to girls-"

"What about guys?"

"I can't say that I am-"

"So you're using me?"

"Carlos! Let me finish my damn sentences! I was going to say, 'I can't say that I am, but I know I'm attracted to you'."

"You are?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have kissed you other wise. Do you like guys?"

"Not in particular, but you're different."

"So, what does that make us?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one, Loges. You figure it out."

"Well, I like you, you like me, do you want to like be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to," Carlos said as he leaned over to kiss the tall haired male. "Should we tell Kendall and James?"

"Do you think we should wait for them to tell us? Or just tell them about us so maybe they'll come out sooner?"

"We should go talk to them."

Carlos and Logan got off the couch and walked to Kendall and James' room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" James yelled.

Carlos opened the door to find James and Kendall eating cereal in their respective beds.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

After James gave the okay, Carlos and Logan came into our room sitting on the foot of my bed.

"We need to talk," Carlos said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've noticed that you two have been... Different, to say the least, to each other," Logan said.

I didn't really want to have this conversation.

James and I exchanged a look, letting each other know we were comfortable enough to tell them.

"We're dating," I said bluntly. "If that's why you think we've been acting different. We have been showing each other more affection and shit."

"James is that true?" Logan asked.

Does he not believe me?

"Yep," James said with out a doubt.

"Okay, we just had to get a clarification from both sides. Anyway we wanted to tell you something," Logan said, looking at Carlos.

Are they dating too? Soooooo original. Please.

"Well, Logan and I are... A couple," the Latino spoke.

Called it.

"What?! You aren't even gay!" James exclaimed with disbelief.

"Yeah, well, Carlos and I both like each other so..."

"It's kinda like you, Jay," I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, they don't like other boys but they like each other. I'm the only guy you like. It's kind of the same," I explained.

"Wait, so you're gay?" Carlos asked me.

"One hundred percent," I insured.

"What about Jo?" Logan asked.

"Mutual break up. Now, James and I are grounded and I don't even know if we're allowed to talk to you guys."

I just want them to leave. No offense.

"I don't want to be grounded any longer," James included.

"Okay, well, we'll see ya around," Carlos said before they left.

As soon as the coast was clear, I got up and went to James' bed.


	10. Chapter 10

*Kendall's POV*

I went to James' bed and decided strattle him. Sitting on top of him i was feeling his muscle definition.

"So, you work out every day?" I asked.

"Not every day, I get rest days," James replied.

"I see. Well, I love your muscles."

"Thanks, babe."

"You know, when we were in the tub earlier, before you fell, I was pretty turned on."

"Me too, and I did notice that when I fell my face was on your junk. Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, water makes things slippery, and plus, I didn't mind," I said as I leaned down to kiss James.

"Oh, so you won't me cuddle you naked, but you have absolutely no problem with my face on your dick?"

"Oh my gosh, Jay. Just because I didn't let you last night doesn't mean anything. Your body is so fucking tempting," I said as I ran my hands down his chest then started nibbling on his neck.

"So is yours," James said, bringing my face to his, kissing me deeply. He slid his tongue in my mouth like the little sly he is, making me moan into the kiss. For whatever reason he pushed me away.

I thought he liked this.

"Kendall?"

I sat up, still strattling him.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

"What makes you ask?"

"Well, I've never been in love before, and I figured you know."

"James, I don't if I've even been in love before, but if I had to guess, I think that you don't see it coming, it just arrives. Like you know in your heart that that is the person you want to be with. You never get tired of them, and they can always make you smile, even when you feel like jumping off a cliff. You really care about that person and you would always go out of your way to make them happy, and never complain. I don't think you could be in love with someone without loving them first. Whenever you see them with someone else, you feel like your heart shattered completely. And that person can do something really stupid or what other people call 'unforgiveable', yet you can never stay mad at them and always find yourself forgiving them. Most importantly, you know they are the one for you, and you'd never want to leave their side."

James' eyes quickly changed from lust to passion. I knew that I had said something that ignited a spark in him.

"Kendall, do you love me?"

"Of course. I've loved you since we were five. However, I've been in love with you since last year. Even though we weren't dating, I felt all those things that I just said, and I hadn't realized it until now..."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well because, Jay. Because I had absolutely no idea how you would take it. I already knew I never had a chance with you, I didn't want to do anything to make the goal of being yours even harder to reach."

"Kendall..." Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good. Let's hope for the best. "I thought I was in love with Lucy, but I had absolutely no idea what it felt like to be in love or what it even meant. But as it turns out, Lucy meant nothing to me but a to be a friend. Now that I think about it, if Lucy ever did say yes to me, the relationship wouldn't last."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, it wasn't her I was in love with."

"Then who was it?"

"You. I hadn't come to the realization until now. I think back at all the years we were friends and how it'd hurt like a bitch to lose you. Then I thought back to this year. When I was upset, you were the one who could cheer me up, no matter how hard it was or how long it took, you always made sure I was happy. Also, no matter what you did, I forgave you, every time. Every time I ever got mad at you, it was never more than an hour. Because it was really hard to have to look at you and not want to tell you every detail about everything."

"Jay,"

"Let me finish please. Whenever I saw you and Jo together, being all lovey-dovey, I couldn't help but get jealous. It hurt, a lot. It wasn't just that I wanted a meaningful relationship like you had, but it was also the fact that she had a free will to be with you, kiss you, hug you, or do anything with you that I couldn't. And... Kendall, I think I'm in love with you."

Is this real? Did he just say that? I've waited what seems like my whole life to hear those words come out of his mouth, and they just did.

"James, normally it'd be rushing it to be saying this after what was three days of dating, but given our reasons, I love you."

"I love you too, Kendall."

There is nothing I'd rather hear come out of his mouth. At times I did think "Let's do it," or variations of that is what I most wanted him to tell me, but it turns out, "I love you," is it.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that," I said happily, as I kissed him.

"Babe, can you get off me please? You're kinda squishing my dick," James asked cutely.

"Oh of course, sorry," I got up off of him, sitting beside him.

"You're fine, do you know what time it is?"

"Nope. Do you have a watch around here?"

"Oh yeah it's in the night stand," James said as he leaned to the night stand and looked at his watch. "It's 1:03."

"Thanks. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe this?" James shifter to where his face was right in front of mine. He leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed James back, more passionately. As our lips danced, I slid down the bed to where I was lying on my back, and James was hovering over me. As much as it makes me sound like a pussy, I actually like being dominated by James. I don't know why, but it just feels right.

There was a knock at the door, which made me jump. I made James get off me and sit up.

"Come in!" I yelled to whomever is on the otherside of the door.

My mom came in with a basket of laundry.

"Why are you in the same bed?" she asked.

"We're dating, and don't worry, no funny business," I told my mom.

"Okay, thanks for respecting the rules. Here is your laundry, boys."

Mom sat the basket on my bed for us to put away, then left.

"You are really blunt sometimes," James pointed out.

"I know. I don't like to keep secrets."

"But what about the closet?"

"It kills me. But I'm coming out, completely."

"Same here... Kind of."

I grabbed James' hand, and started playing with his fingers. The room stayed quiet for a while until I spoke.

"Why did you pick this out for me to wear?" I said while gesturing to my outfit.

"Because," James started. "You look sexy in those clothes."

"That was the resoning behind mine, and that the clothes you're wearing are a little on the tighter side soooo..."

"Oh, you sneaky li'l shit."

"I'm sly like that," I said laughing.

James wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

"Do you have any tight clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I barely wear them, but I do."

"You should wear them more often."

"No."

"Pleeeeaase? I promise you you'll look fucking sexy."

"Suck a dick," I said bluntly.

I noticed lust wash over his face.

"Maybe I will," James said seductively.

Please do.

I pulled James into a heated kiss, feeling his body up.

"Too bad you told your mom no funny business," James said as he pulled away.

"This is no laughing matter, Jamie," I said as I attacked his lips.

Deeping the kiss, I licked James' bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. I protruded my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevis. His mouth tasted like cinnamon and sugar, which I loved. James moaned into the kiss as I strattled his hips. James grasped my hair with one hand and my ass with the other.

James then wrapped both arms around my back and flipped us over, making him hover over me. He started nipping at my neck, making me moan repeatedly. James casually formed a hickey or three, then slowly kissed his way up my jaw line, leading to my lips.

James' hands found the button of my jeans; my body automatically tensed up.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"It's just that I've never had a blowjob before."

"Me either. And I've never gave one before, so we experience this together."

I don't know how, but James persauded me.

James continued unbuttoning my jeans, then unzipping my zipper. James brought his head to my lower half, then pushed my shirt up. James began to lick around the hem of my jeans. As he started to push my pants down, I lifted my hips a bit so he could get them off easier. After discarding my jeans and throwing them to an unknown location, he hooked his index finger under the waistband of my boxers, sliding them off, displaying my erection.

"Damn," James stated.

He took a hold of my cock and began licking a line from the base to the tip, then flicking his tongue over the slit, making me gasp. He took my tip into his mouth, sucking it lightly, which was a great way to make me loose it. I accidentally bucked my hips, shoving my dick in James' mouth. James then held down my hips so I don't do that again. Oops.

After sucking the tip a while James put more of me into his mouth, almost all of me in fact.

"Ngh, fuuuuuck," I moaned.

James pulled off, "Shh." Then he continued.

He was right, I didn't want to get caught, especially by my mom, we'd get grounded longer. But oh did this feel so fucking good.

Before I let another loud-ass moan, I grabbed a pillow to silence myself.

James continued sucking, then started playing with my balls. There was no way I was going to last any longer, no way. This felt too fucking good.

"Jaaames," I moaned into the pillow. "Ngh, ngh, Jay, fuuuuuuuck."

There I go, relasing my seed into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, licking up the rest. He then crawled to me, lying down, snuggling into my side.

"How'd I do, babe?" he asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I've never experienced anything quite as great as that before. Ever."

"Good," James laughed. "You still owe me from the other night."

"I know, I know. You'll get payed back when I feel like it. Be patcient."

"I will, just for you. You might wanna put your pants back on, it'd be pretty embarrassing for someone to walk in on this."

"You're right," I said as I got up to find my underwear and pants and put them on. I got back in bed with James.

"You taste great too," James said kissing me.

"Well that's good," I laughed. I snuggled into James' side, wrapping my arm around him. "You wanna go get lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

James and I got out of bed and walked directly into the kitchen. Taking a look in the fridge, I spotted some left over pizza, I pulled two pieces out, out them on a plate, and microwaved them. James had made himself a sandwhich. After grabbing our food, we went back into the bedroom because the TV was on. Dammit, Katie. I really hate being in my room ALL day.

"Carlos, stop," Logan pleaded, as Carlos tickled his feet.

"No."

"Carlos, stop!" Logan laughed.

"No! I don't want to!" Carlos said, tickling Logan more, causing him to laugh even more than he already was.

"Carlos, if you don't stop, you won't be alive tomorrow."

The Latino stopped his tickling ways and crawled up to the other male, on his bed.

"I know you wouldn't kill me," Carlos said as he gave Logan a kiss.

"And why's that?"

"Because you'll miss me and it's illegal."

"You got me there," Logan kissed Carlos.

Carlos lied his head on Logan's chest prior to Logan speaking again.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! Which one?" Carlos said.

"I don't know, you pick."

Carlos sighed. "But I just got comfortable!"

"We'll watch Netflix, so neither of us have to move."

"Smart thinking, Logie."

"That's what I do best," Logan said as he grabbed the Roku romote and turned on Netflix. "So, what'd you want to watch?"

"Um... A Haunted House looks like it'd be good," Carlos suggested.

Logan put the movie on and pulled the comforter over the two of them. About halfway through the movie, Logan began to speak.

"Los, how the fuck did this even intrigue you?"

"Because it's hilarious!"

"No it isn't! It's stupid!"

"Whatever, Logie. I think this movie is awesome."

"That makes one of us," Logan mumbled under his breath.

Carlos ignored Logan's blasphemous comment. It didn't matter what Logan thought, because he was sure that the tall haired male would be bnound to force him watch a boring documentary about Venus or germs or surgery or some shit.

"Finally!" Logan exclaimed as the movie ended.

"You don't have to be so rude, Logan," Carlos said defensively.

"The movie was terrible!"

Carlos got off Logan and sat up next to him.

"You didn't have to watch it, nobody was forcing you."

"I know, but you wanted to watch it. I wasn't going to leave you in here alone. And in every relationship you're bound to do something you don't want to, just because the other person does. It's just something we have to live with."

Carlos sighed. "You have a point." He then hugged Logan.

Logan pulled Carlos on top of him and held him in a tighter embrace, giving him a kiss. Then another, repeated by another, and another.

Carlos pulled away and looked into Logan's eyes. "What's with the sudden horniness?"

Logan cocked his eyebrow. "Who said I was horny?"

"Your dick."

Logan looked down. "Crap."

"Yeah," Carlos said as he rocked his hips on Logan's erection, then got off the bed.

"Ngh," Logan moaned prior to seeing Carlos get up. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that's not here," Carlos snikered then ran out of the room.

"Asshole!" Logan yelled after Carlos.

Logan decided to fix his "little problem" since Carlos is a fucking tease.

Carlos walked across the hall to James and Kendall's room, when he heard heavy panting. Anyone with common sense would get the clue and walked away but Carlos didn't think anything of it. So he opened the door. When The door became ajar, he took notice in Kendall giving James a blowjob. The Latino quickly shut the door and ran back into his and Logan's room. He slammed the door shut and slid his back on the door, unil he reached the floor to sit.

"Carlos?!" Logan screamed.

Carlos' attention got directed toward Logan, who was at the time masturbating.

Carlos looked away, "Sorry!" Then he ran out of the bedroom.

Wow, this just wasn't Carlos' day. He ended up ini the living room and Katie was still on the couch, watching FOX.

"Hey, what's with the panic-y running?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, well, everyone... disturbing," Carlos answered, not wanting to tell Katie what he saw.

"Um... Okay? You wanna watch Shark Tank with me?"

"S-sure," Carlos said as he sat down next to Katie.

"You see, this guy is an idiot."

"Why?"

"Well because, his invention is a flook, and nobody is going to invest in him because he wants 80% profit," Katie explained.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Katie sighed. "Yes, that means that whoever invests in his product doesn't even get half of the money he makes."

"Oh! Well that's a rip off!" Carlos exclaimed, understanding what the young teen had told him.

Katie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, basically."

*Kendall's POV*

"CARLOS!" James yelled, hoping to get the Latino's attention.

It was silent a moment. I hardly think James is loud enough for Carlos to hear him.

"CARLOS!" James yelled again.

After what seemed like less than a minute, Carlos opened our bedroom door.

"What?" Carlos asked, poking his head in the door.

"Is the TV on out there?" James asked.

Seriously, James? That was the "inportant" question he had. Wow.

"Yeah, Katie's watching it," Carlos aswered.

"Well she's been watching it all day. Tell her to turn it off so we can come out. I'm tired of being in here."

With that, Carlos nodded and left to tell Katie the news. Then he came back and gave us the all clear. James and I walked out to the living room, literally jumping on the couch.

"Ah, feels good to be in the living room and NOT my bedroom!" I exclaimed.

It was so fucking true. I'm done with that room for a while.

"I bet it sucks not being able to do anything, huh?" Katie says, intagonizing us.

James and I just rolled our eyes.

After what was about ten minutes of lounging around in the living room, talking to our house mates, and just sitting upside down, when it came down to it, my mom walked in through the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uh-uh. No, Kendall, James, bedroom. Now," she demanded.

What the fuck?!

"Really?! We can't even socialize?!" I said with disbelief.

She raised both her eyebrows in a "Oh no you did not" expression.

"Excuse me?"

"What? I mean we are being held captive in our room and we aren't allowed to talk to anyone?"

"Are you enjoying this? Talking to them," she said, gesturing to Carlos and Katie.

"Yes," I answered.

I looked at James, he had utter fear spread across his face.

"That's what I thought. You and James don't get ANY type of fun until you're done being grounded. Now, both of you get off the couch and go into your room. And you will NOT be having ANY... fun in there."

With that James and I walked into our room hesitantly. I can't believe this. I mean who THE fuck displins their children like this? She's keeping us isolated from everything. UGH.

When James and I reached our room, we both plopped down on our respective beds. I lifted my head up a bit to see James lying face-down, letting out a groan.

"I swear we're going to die in here," James said into his bed.

"I know. We should just start writing our will now."

"'Kay well, I want you to get all my stuff if you don't die."

"Same here." 


	11. Chapter 11

*Kendall's POV*

I rose my head off the bed, after my nap, then looked in the way of James. I noticed him staring at me. Creep.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You are just so cute when you sleep."

"Thanks? But that's fucking weird," I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"That was unnecessary. I can't compliment you without getting bullied?"

What?

"Um, staring at people when they sleep is kind of disturbing."

"Whatever," James spat.

I sat up in my bed and stretched out my back. "What time is it?"

"5:45," James said, prior to putting his watch back on our shared nightstand.

"UUGGHH!" I groaned, then I took notice someone knocking on our door.

"Come in," James said.

Just then, my mom and Katie walked in with two plates of food, on for me and one for Jay, I presume.

"We brought food for you guys," Katie said, as they brought our plates to us.

"After you're done, leave your dishes outside your door, I'll get them later," my mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight," James said politely.

"Yeah, thanks mom... And Katie," I added, not to be rude.

"You're welcome, good night boys," my mom said before her and Katie left us.

"What'd you get, Jamie?"

"Three tacos, you?"

"Same," I said, taking a bite of my taco. "What are we going to do in here for the rest of the week?"

"I have no idea," James said, swallowing his bite.

"You know what the only plus side to this is?"

"Spending time with me?"

Psychic.

"Yep. I would've thought that if my mom wanted us to suffer that bad, she would've separated us."

"Yeah, that would make sense. You are the only one I can even tolerate being around 24/7."

"Same here. Like I love everyone else, don't get me wrong, but you just never get boring."

"Well I'm glad."

"Me too."

After finishing our dinner, I placed both of our plates outside our door. I lied in bed with James and we started talking about random-ass stuff.

"...So if you have three fish in one hand and twelve shoes on your back, how many shoes would you have in your hand?" James asked.

"Okay, one, you're confusing yourself; and two, what on Earth would even put you in that circumstance?" I asked.

"Well like you could've gone fishing with six of your friends, you all caught three fish, and there was a biiiig puddle-"

"A puddle?"

"Yes! So there was a big puddle and they didn't want to get their brand new shoes dirty. You see, they place their new shoes on your back because you have your old shoes on and you can't hold them all in your hands."

"Okay, well why couldn't they just hold their own shoes?"

"Because their hands were full of all the fishing equipment."

"Now why are they wearing new shoes on a fishing trip?"

"Because! All of their other shoes had holes in them and their parents threw them away!"

"Okay, love. Whatever you say..."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the difference between a Lamborghini and a pile of dead babies?"

"Um... I don't know?"

"I don't have a Lamborghini in my garage."

What the...?

"BAHAHAH! Okay... How do you put a baby in a bowl?"

"I don't know."

"A blender. How do you get a baby out of a bowl?" James cocked his eyebrow. "Tostitos."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Kendall, what is wrong with you?!"

"Says the guy who has a pile of dead babies in his garage?!"

"Touche."

"Do you even know what that means?" I asked.

"...No... But it sounded like the right word to use," James said innocently.

"Boy I love you, Jay," I said hugging his side.

"I love you too..."

After a while I sprung up out of bed with sudden realization.

"James!"

"What?!"

"I have board games under my bed," I said in a hushed tone.

"You mean to tell me that all this time we could have been having fun?!"

"James! Shut up! I don't want anyone to know. If my mom finds out they'll get taken away."

"Oh. Which ones do you have?"

I made my way to the underneath of my bed and pulled out my stash of games.

"We got Twister, Sorry, Monopoly, and Hi Ho Cherry-Oh."

"What do you wanna play?"

"Don't care, you choose."

"Wait, isn't Hi Ho Cherry-Oh a little kid game? For like five year olds?"

"Don't judge me."

"Okay, um, let's play Twister."

"Good choice," I said as I pushed the other games back under my bed.

I set up the game and made my way to the closet.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Changing into looser clothes so I can be more flexible," I replied from the closet.

"Well why don't you come out here and we play strip Twister?"

I walked out of the closet, and into the presence of my boyfriend.

"So," I said placing my hands on James' waist. "How do we play?"

"Just like normal Twister," he said mocking my moves. "But every time the spinner lands on red, we remove one article of clothing."

"Sounds like fun, babe," I said kissing his irresistable lips.

"Let's play," James said before kissing me again.

James and I got ourselves situated then began to play, James going first.

"Left foot yellow," he said, placing his left foot on a yellow spot.

I took the spinner and spun. It's red. Fuck.

"Right hand red," I said before beginning to take my shirt off.

"No no no! You have to make your move first, so it's more challenging. You can only use one hand or foot at a time."

"Fuuuck."

I placed my hand on a red spot, then took my shirt off. I knew this game wouldn't end in my favor.

It was down to me in my underwear and james was naked. He was basically bridged over me and his legs were crossed. I could feel him trembling.

"Okay, it's your turn," James told me.

I spun the spinner.

"Left foot red," I spoke.

I moved my foot to the red spot and tried removing my boxer-briefs with only one foot. I got them off some how.

"Hand me the spinner?" James asked. I slid the spinner to him and he spun. "Left hand yellow. This is impossible."

James struggled to find a way to get his left hand to that yellow spot but collapsed. Since I'm under him, when he fell he brought me down with him.

"Ah shit!" I groaned.

"Sorry," James apologized, getting off me.

"You squished my dick," I said, getting up.

James made his way over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" James asked.

"Mmmhmmm," I hummed like an innocent three-year-old.

James pulled out of the embrace and kissed my penis.

"There. All better?"

"Yes, thank you."

I gave James a kiss prior to it getting more intense.

* * *

"Carlos, you can't do that!" Logan warned.

"Why not?" Carlos questioned.

The two boys were on the roof of the PalmWoods, as Carlos was trying to bungee jump off of it.

"Because! It's stupid! I'm not letting you jump off the roof!" Logan said as he pulled his boyfriend away from the edge of the roof.

"It looks like fun! Why won't you let me have any fun?!"

Truth is Logan was just afraid Carlos would get hurt. He wasn't wanting the Latino to be any pain. If he was in pain, Logan would be too.

Logan pulled Carlos closer, looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not going to risk losing you. You are way too important to me."

"You really mean that, Logie?" Carlos asked with big brown puppy eyes.

"Of course, Los." Logan kissed Carlos sweetly before pulling him into a large embrace. "Now, let's go back to the crib."

"Okay," Carlos said, taking Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The couple walked down to the apartment, opening the door to see Mrs. Knight dancing, singing, and cleaning to Famous. They stopped abruptly in their tracks.

"Um, what are you doing, Momma Knight?" Carlos asked with pure curiosity.

"...yeah," Logan said with disturbance in his voice.

Mrs. Knight looked at the two boys. "None of your business."

Logan and Carlos went into their bedroom to escape the awkward tension in the living room. They had lied in Carlos' bed, Logan's head on the Latino's chest.

"Logie?" Carlos asked innocently.

"Hmm?" Logan replied, lifting his head a bit.

"Can we switch spots? I like to cuddling up to you more than me just lying here."

"Oh, so you hate me cuddling you, huh?"

"No no no! It's just it's more comfortable for me-"

Logan sat up some. "I know what you meant. Relax, sweetie. Of course we can switch, whatever makes you the most comfortable."

The two males switched positions to where Logan was lying on his back, his armed drapped around his significant other. He had turned the TV on to The Simpsons, knowing that Carlos and himself love the show.

* * *

*Kendall's POV*

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough-" I sang.

"Just a second, we're not broken, just bent-" James sang.

"And we can learn to love again!" we sang simultaneously.

We had been lying in bed together, singing random songs that had popped into our heads, since about seven. Considering we have nothing better to do. Well, I could think of a lot of things we could do, but I'm not sure if we're there yet with our relationship. Sometimes I hate how slow things go, but when it's time, we'll know.

"Ken?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is there any particular reason you chose that song to sing?"

"Nope, it was just the first thing that had come to mind."

"Okay."

"Why? Is there did you have a reason?"

"...Not that I know of," James said. "That song has kind of been stuck in my head for while, and I can't remember the last I've heard it."

"Yeah, I'm not even sure how that's possible, but it's weird when that does happen though."

"Can I tell you secret?" James asked.

Why the sudden trust issues?

"Yes, of course, you've been able to tell me anything since PeeWee Hockey."

"Okay... I love you," James whispered.

What a fucking tease! I thought he had an actual secret.

"I love you too. I didn't know that was a secret though."

"Well know you do," James laughed.

"You're ridiculous, Jay," I said, kissing his cheek.

"How so?"

"Don't worry about it, love."

James pulled me on top of him, kissing me passionately. As our lips danced, James slyly slide his tongue in my mouth. What a sneak. Not that I mind.

James had lowered his hands to my ass, and boy what a feeling that was. I laced my fingers in his hair, then there was a knock at the door. I quickly got off of James and lied text to him.

"Come in!" I hollered.

My mom came in, no surprise. She closed the door and sat on my bed, resting her hands on her knees. I bet she's going to talk to us about something stupid and find away to make us be grounded longer, if that's even possible.

"Boys, I've been thinking," she started. "Tomorrow, I'm going to give you back your phones-"

Seriously?! Fuck yeah!

"YES!" James and exclaimed together.

"Now, now, settle down. The only reason I've decided to do that is because you two seem completely miserable in here, and for you to do that for the next five days, is kind of making me feel bad. But you two still did wrong, and you're still getting punished. It's just getting a little bit enlightened."

I got up from the bed and surprised my mother with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked.

"Yes, thank you soo much, Mrs. Knight!" James exclaimed, happily.

"You're welcome," mom said prior to me releasing her from my arms.

She got off my bed and started walking to the door, as she was opening it I said, "I love you, mom!"

"Love you too, sweetie," she said, then left.

I lyed back in bed with James.

"I am soooo happy!" James told me.

"I know right?!" I agreed.

I looked at James and he pulled me on top of him again.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, then kissed me.

As much as I love kissing the sexy man under me, for whatever reason, I'm not in the mood to make out.

"Jamie, I'm not really in the mood," I said, pulling away. "Nothing against you."

"It's fine, I'm not going to force you." That might actually be pleasant. "What would you like to do then, love?"

That's a great question. Honestly, I have no idea, I'm not really in the mood to do anything, which is really weird.

"I don't know. What time is it?"

James looked at his watch which was sitting on top of the nightstand in between our beds.

"Ten-ish. I just looked at the hours."

"You tired?" I asked, yawning?

"Eh, I bet I could get there though. You seem tired, so we shall sleep."

James got up, turned the light off, and crawled into bed.

"I still have to brush my teeth and put my pajamas on," I protested.

"Well, at least the former," James said seductively.

We both got up, made our way to the bathroom, and turned the light on so we could see.

"Let there be light!" I said, as if I were in church.

James and I wetted our toothbrushes, put toothpaste on them, rewetted them, and brushed our teeth. After we finished, we turned the light back on and made our way to the closet, where the dirty clothes basket is located. I stripped down to my boxers, discarding my other clothes into the hamper, as did James.

"I wanna try something," James said as he walked over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"We sleep naked," he said, placing his hands on my hips, tucking his thumbs under the elastic of my boxers.

"I've never done that before."

"Try it then. It's way more comfortable than wearing clothes to bed," James ensured me.

What have I got to lose?

"Fine, I'll take your word," I sighed.

"Good," James said, pulling my underwear down, exposing me completely. He then removed his underwear, and we got back into bed.

I lied my head on his chest, snuggling into his muscled side. I picked my head up to meet James' face. I gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, I love you."

"Good night, I love you too," James kissed me back.

I cuddled up to James once more, getting really comfortable. I put my right leg in between his, to expand my comfort. Once I was settled, James kissed the top of my head, then fell asleep. I could literally die like this and know I'd be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan woke up before Carlos, as usual but this time to the Latino in bed with him. It was an interesting thing to wake up to, considering they fell asleep in separate beds. Logan lied there, not wanting to wake up Carlos. Trying to roll over a bit to get a little more comfortable, he jostled Carlos, waking him up.

"L-Logan?" Carlos asked, sleepily.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Oh, good morning."

"Good morning. May I ask why you're in my bed? Not that I mind."

"Yeah, well last night I had this terrible nightmare and came into your bed, hoping you'd comfort me a bit. At least to keep me from having another nightmare," Carlos explained, turning on his side to face Logan.

"Oh, okay. I just wondering why I had obtained such a sexy body over night."

Carlos chuckled, prior to giving Logan a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend," Carlos told the taller-haired male.

"Me too. Let's go change, brush, then go get breakfast."

Getting up from the bed, Carlos spoke, "Can we go out for breakfast? Just me and you? Like a date..."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "I don't see why not. And Carlos, it's 'you and I'."

The Latino rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, then made his way to the closet.

*Kendall's POV*

I woke up in James' muscled arms, he was snoring lightly. What a cutie. I moved my leg a little bit and noticed that my skin was kind of sticking to his leg. Oh yeah, we're naked. I almost forgot. As I tried placing my leg in the spot it had previously been in, Jay stirred around, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, love," I said to him.

James tightened his hold on me. "Good morning to you too."

James had pulled me on top of him, attacking me with kisses.

"You know, your breath is rather disgusting. And I bet mine is too," I added.

"Yeeahh, you're right. Let's go brush and we can continue," Jay said with a wink.

He and I got up to brush our teeth, he was on his way back to his bed but I stopped him.

"Let's shower first. Today is the day we get our phones back," I reminded him.

James ran back into the bathroom and picked me up into a hug. "I'm so happy, Kendall!"

"Put me down," I said, then James listened.

"I can't wait to get my phone!" James exclaimed as he turned on the water.

"Why? So you can flirt with girls all day?"

James stood up and looked at me. "Kendall, I love you and only you. I will not be flirting with anyone BUT you. And plus, you're hotter than me, so I should be afraid of you flirting with girls all day."

"I am not and girls are icky," I laughed then gave him a light kiss.

We both got into the shower, taking turns standing under the warm water. We had washed up and rinsed off, then exited the bathroom. We entered the closet, getting dressed for the day. I chose to wear clothes, and so did James. Shocker, huh? Either way, we were both looking fresh to death.

"Jay, you wanna go get breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah."

James and I left our bedroom and went into the kitchen, trying to find something to tame our hunger. We both had toast, something Logan got us hooked on. Not that we didn't like it before, it's just the taller haired male had an obsession with the toasted bread, that it just caught on.

We grabbed our toast and made our way to our room, there was no way I was going to do anything I wasn't supposed to. I really need my phone back. On the voyage to my room, I ended up stepping on a Lego.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed.

James quickly turned around. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I picked up my foot and examined it. "I stepped on a motherfucking Lego! I didn't even know we had these stupid fucking things in our house," I said with anger, picking up the Lego and throwing it to some unknown location.

James came up to me and kissed me quickly. "Watch your mouth, Ken. We don't want your mom getting mad and changing her mind."

He was right. But who was he to tell me my business?

We started walking back to our room and finally made it. It was only across the house, no big deal. I closed the door behind us and said with a hushed tone, "Don't fucking tell me to watch my motherfucking mouth, you li'l shit-faced ho bag."

James' eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, bitch," I said lying on my bed.

James rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm aware."

After I finished my delicious toast, I got up from my bed and walked over to James'. I leaned over to put our faces vert close to each other's. He closed his eyes, probably expecting a kiss.

Well guess again, bitch.

I abruptly stuck my tongue out and licked all over his face. He quickly opened his eyes as I jumped in my bed.

"You sick fuck!" James said in disgust.

"Watch your mouth, James," I said mocking him.

"I don't wanna hear it, Knight."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said in a high pitched voice.

My mom walked in with our phones in her hand. "Here you are, boys," she handed us our phones.

I jumped out of bed and attacked my mom with a huge hug, James joining in too. "Thank you so much, mom!"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Knight!"

We pulled away.

"You're welcome. I can take your plates back out if you want me to."

We handed her our toast plates and she started walking toward the door. "I love you, mom!" I yelled.

"I love you too, sweetie," she was out the door.

I turned to James with a huge smile on my face. "WE GOT OUR PHONES BACK!"

"I know!" James exclaimed. "I'm so happy eeep!"

I went up to James and gave him a big kiss. I lied back down on my bed and went on Facebook. I scrolled through my news feed until my notifications popped up. I had twenty-fucking-six. Holy Hell. I opened them up and half of them were about my last post. They were mostly "How'd you get grounded?", "What'd you do?", or "This isn't like you, Kendall." Mind your fucking business, people. I comment back saying, "Relax it wans't anything bad. I just went on a date without telling my mom. That's all."

Just when I thought I had gotten through all of my notifications, another one popped up. Seriously? But this time it was from James. It read, "James Diamond has listed you as his boyfriend. Do you accept?" Whoa, he really is comfortable with our relationship. I confirmed it, obviously.

I closed the app and went into my messages. I clicked on James' name and typed, "I love you. 3" When I heard his phone go off, I looked at him, and observed him smiling.

He typed back, "I love you more 3"

I wrote back, "Not possible. c;"

He got up and planted a sweet kiss upon my lips, then returned to his bed.

I opened my Facebook app again to se more notifications. Can people just leave me alone? Most of them were on my relationship change, the rest on my grounded status.

Lucy had commented "Congrats," on the relationship status, and Jo commented "Figures." What the hell is her problem? Stupid cunt.

"Bad news, babe," James said with sadness in voice.

Uh-oh.

"What's the matter, love?" I asked.

"My mom saw the post and is... Demanding to talk to me."

"How's that bad?"

"By the way she worded it, she doesn't seem too happy for us."

I noticed James' eyes tearing up. I got out of bed and got into his, pulling him into a hug. "Shhh. Baby, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not, Kendall. She is going to tear us apart, and make me go back to fucking Minnesota."

"No one is going to tear us apart, stop worrying."

"Kendall, she already tried making me move back once, I'm sure she isn't afraid to do it again."

I pulled away and gripped his shoulders. "James. Listen to me. You and I are going to call your mom and we are NOT going to let her determine our relationship."

James pulled me into a hug. "Ken, what would I do without your confidence?"

I pulled him away and kiss him. "I don't know, sweetie. Now, let's call your mom."

James pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mom?" James questioned in a scared tone.

"James, what one EARTH are you thinking?!"

"Mom, why can't you be accepting?" James choked out.

I pulled him into a side-hug.

"James, there is nothing normal about this! You are supposed to like girls not guys!"

"I do like girls! The only guy I like is Kendall, no one else!"

Awe.

"Still, this isn't right. I'm sending a cab for you and you're going to be on the first flight out here. You understand?"

James started sobbing. "M-mom! Y-you c-can't!"

Mrs. Diamond paused. "And why not?"

"B-because. I l-love him."

"No you don't."  
cry "Yes I do! you can't tell me how to feel! I am staying here and I'm staying with Kendall."

I gave James a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and intertwined our fingers.

James' mother sighed. "James?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you really love Kendall?"

"Absolutely. There isn't anything in the world that would make me question my love for him."

"Does he make you happy? "

"Of course! He's my best friend, no one makes me happier."

"I love you, Jay," I whispered to my boyfriend.

"I love you more, Ken," he whispered back to me.

"James," Mrs. Diamond said. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Even if I don't fully support what you're doing."

A smile appeared on Jay's face. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, James."

"I love you too, Mrs. Diamond!" I interjected.

"Love you too, Kendall," she laughed. "I'll talk to you later, boys. Bye."

"Bye," James and I said simultaneously.

I looked at my boyfriend and wiped his tears from his cheeks. "See? I told you she wasn't going to tears us apart, babe. Like I said, nothing to worry about."

"I love you so much, Kendall."

"I love you too," I kissed James.

I am so glad that Mrs. Diamond understood our love for each other. She was really the only person I worried about. The only person who I assumed would be un-accepting about us was her. And now that we got that problem out of the way, I don't think we'll have any others. Fuck haters.

"Do you remember the other night when you told me there was key lime pie for dessert?" James spoke.

"Yyyeah, why?"

"Well, I never got pie."

"Neither did I. I wonder if there is any left."

"Should I go check to see if there is any more?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but considering we JUST got our phones back, I really do not want to do anything to even risk them getting taken away again."

"That makes sense. Should we just text Carlos?"

"Yeah," I said unlocking my phone. I tapped on Carlos' contact. I messaged him saying "Bro, is there any pie left?"

He replied with "Yes. You want some?"

I said, "Yes, one for me and one for Jamie too pleaseeee."

He said, "Oh, there was only one piece left and Logan just licked it..." Followed by, "And now it's gone."

So I said, "What a li'l shit."

I locked me phone and looked at James.

"What?" he asked.

"Logan ate the last piece."

"I'm going to kill him," James said, getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there, Satan. We can go out for pie as soon as we get ungrounded."

James turned around and stared at me. "How much pie?"

"As much as you want."

James smiled and then plopped on top of me.

"Uh! James get off of me!"

"No."

What a dick.

"Get. Off."

I could barely breathe, let alone talk clearly.

"No."

"James, get your fat ass off me right now."

James got up and lied in my bed, leaving me alone. He sat over there for at least five minutes not saying anything.

"James, come back over here," I said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. You called me fat."

Is he seriously throwing a fucking fit right now? I swear he is three.

"That's not what I meant."

"You don't need to lie, Kendall."

"I'm not, Jamie. You're legit the fittest person I've ever lied my eyes on," I said getting out of his bed and walking over to mine. "And quite frankly, I really like the view."

I crawled on top of James and straddled his hips. I lowered my head for my lips to meet his, and gave him a sweet, yet reassuring kiss.

"James, you're flawless. And it was quite unnecessary to plop on me like that."

"I know. But you love me," James said, kissing me.

"That I do."

Logan sat on the couch with Carlos, eating what seemed to be the last piece of key lime pie.

"You know Kendall and James are going to hate you know right?" Carlos told Logan as he fed him a bite of pie.

"Eh, it's their fault for being grounded, so they miss out on pie," Logan said as Carlos fed him a bite of pie.

Just then, Katie walked out to see the couple feeding each other on the couch.

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting," she said.

"Katie, you're just jealous," Carlos said.

"I don't think I am."

"You most definitely are," Logan concurred.

"Whatever, just get a room. I want to be in the living room and not get all innocence taken away," she said, sitting down on the orange sofa.

"We aren't going to take away your innocence. If anything, James and Kendall would be the ones to do that," Carlos said.

"What do you mean by this?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh nothing," Carlos replied, then kissed Logan.

"By this rate I'm sure you'll be the ones."

Logan laughed at the teen's comment before putting the plate and fork in the dis washer. He walked to Carlos and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go to our room."

"Awh come on! You sickos!" Katie said with disgust.

"We never specified what we're going to do in there," the Latino said with a wink

Katie smashed a pillow in her face. "UUUGGGGHHH! YOU'RE SO GROSS!"

"Eh, maybe. Maybe not. Still not specified," Logan said before he and Carlos went into their bedroom.

They both had lied on Carlos' bed and turned the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't care just none of your weird doctor shows."

Logan chuckled lightly as he found something to watch. Carlos pulled out his phone and went on Facebook to do the usual scrolling and liking. But this time he had decided to do something different. He decided to change his relationship status to "In a relationship with Logan Mitchell." As he did so, he heard Logan's phone alert the tall-haired male that he got a notification. Logan picked his phone up to accept the request. He then put it back down and snuggled Carlos.

"So," Logan started. "We're official now?"

"By the sounds of things," Carlos smiled. Carlos had grabbed Logan's hand, which was resting on his side, and started playing with Logan's fingers. "Let's compare hands."

"Why?" Logan said as Carlos pressed his hand up to Logan's.

"Why not?" Carlos said innocently.

"Carlos, you're too cute."

"Thank you. You're quite the looker yourself."

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant," Logan chuckled.

"What do you mean, Logie?"

"Well, I mean that like you are really adorable. Like the things you do, even the smallest things, like measuring our hands, is just cute. Kind of like a little kid, but better because it's you. And you're cute appearance wise too."

Carlos was literally smiling uncontrollably. He hasn't really heard anyone say anything remotely close to that to him.

"Logie, that's the nicest and sweetest thing I'm pretty sure anyone had ever said to me," Carlos said, giving Logan a big ol' hug.

"You're welcome, babe."

The two males had returned to the original position they were in before the hug and Logan planted a sweet kiss on top of Carlos' head.

"If you could spend the rest of your life with only one person who would it be?" Carlos asked, randomly.

To be all honest, Carlos was actually questioning what love is and how you know you're in love, since he hasn't really ever had a significant other besides Blonde Jennifer, but she doesn't count. She was hypnotic.

"Um.. Probably you. Everyone else would get annoying."

"I don't annoy you?"

"No, of course not. I mean there may be times where you may do something annoying but you won't be. What about you?"

"I'd choose James," Carlos said bluntly.

"What? Why? It's because of his muscles isn't it?"

"I'm just kidding!" Carlos laughed.

"Right," Logan spat.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on, Logie. There's no need to lie."

"GAH, you're so cute," Logan said, then kissed Carlos.

"So I've been told."


	13. Chapter 13

*Kendall's POV*

"I love how music can explain my life so well. :) -Feeling expressive" I typed in, updating my status. Sometimes it can be scary when you come to realization that music can describe your feelings, your mood, basically anything. Music is a great creative outlet that allows musicians, or anyone for that matter, to express themselves. And sometimes music can express things that you can't find yourself to do. The lyrics are all the words you want to say, but are too afraid to. I love music, even before BTR formed, I was always singing or just listening for that matter. It's a way I can let go of anything, and anyone necessary.

_I was in music class, fourth grade to be exact, and we were sharing some music with our peers. I had chosen the song "Wake Me Up When September Ends, by Greenday." After playing it aloud to the class my teacher, Mrs. Murphy, asked why I chose that song to share._

_"I chose this song because it means a lot to me," was all I could sputter out, knowing that if I had told the more in depth reasoning behind it, I would cry. In fourth grade, boys who cried were considered wimpy babies._

_My teacher spoke again, "Is that all, Kendall?"_

_I stayed silent a moment, rethinking whether or not I should spill._

_"Yes," I said quietly._

_Then, my teacher handed me back my CD._

_"All right class, let's give it up for Kendall for sharing his song," Mrs. Murphy had spoken._

_I sat back down on the floor mats we were given. I was sitting next to James and he just so happened to notice my eyes tearing up._

_"What's wrong, Kendall?" he whispered, making sure we wouldn't get caught talking._

_I looked at him; he had a very concerned look on his face._

_I took a deep breath and whispered back, "I'll tell you at recess."_

_I knew I could trust James with anything. Even if we were only ten years old._

_After class, we had gotten dismissed to the playground and James pulled me aside. He brought me to where there were merely any people._

_"Kendall, can you please tell me now?" he asked._

_I looked around, making sure no one could hear me. "Well, that song reminds me of a bad time."_

_James took notice in my teary eyes._

_"It's okay, Kendall. I won't tell anyone, I pinky promise," James held out his pinky._

_I gripped with my own and looked back up at him, not letting go._

_"I-it reminds me of when my dad... L-left me a-and my f-family," I choked out, tears running down my face._

_It was only six months ago when he left, the previous September. I felt like my life came crashing down and that I just wanted to skip that month, as if any of it never happened._

_"Hey, Kendall," James said with comfort. He lifted my chin a bit and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "It's gonna be okay. I know that you're sad he left, my dad did the same. But he did this for a reason, he knew that you, your mom, and Katie were going to be better off without him. So just know that life will get better, I promise."_

_I wiped away the rest of my tears, seizing my crying._

_"Thanks, James. I don't know what I'd do without you," I hugged him._

_"You're welcome, I'm always here for ya, buddy."_

Even after eight years, that flashback was still extremely painful. I'm glad James was there, and I am glad that life did get better. It's weird to think back at James being so wise. I think after his mom jammed the "importance of being conceited" into his brain, he had lost some of that intelligence. Not that I'm calling him dumb, I think that maybe all of his self-absorbedness took over. But whatever, I still love the simple-minded guy.

"James Diamond commented on your status, 'What song are you feeling right now? :)" Facebook told me.

I commented back, "Lucky by Jason Mraz ^-^"

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.

And it's true. I am very lucky to be in love with my best friend.

"James," I spoke up.

"Yeah?" he smiled, looking at me.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," I argued.

"Oh yeah?" James said, making his way to my bed.

"Mhm."

"We'll see about that."

James began tickling me, vigorously might I add. I'm trying my best to not laugh, to not give in to him. But fuck did it tickle. I squirmed around my bed try to make it harder for James to tickle me but he pinned me down and straddled me.

There's no getting out of this one. Fuck.

"BAHAHAHAH!" I finally caved.

"I win!" James said in the most cutest voice ever.

"No you don't."

"Uh, yeah, I do. I love you more than you love me, and you know it."

"I don't know it. I think you'll have to prove it," I said, seducing him.

James took that as a challenge. He be brought his face closer to mine and planted a kiss upon my lips. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, as I opened up to let him in. We fought for dominance, James won. I could feel the muscle exploring my mouth, tasting everything. James pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I think you proved it," I whispered.

James' eyes instantly turned black, filled with lust. "I don't think I did."

Those words went straight to my dick, making it harder. He continued to kiss me, harder and deeper, then began grinding against my growing erection.

"Ngh, Jay," I moaned.

He kept grinding and started to suck on my neck, right on my sweet spot. I grabbed his ass and felt him up. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head, showing me his precious abs. I ran my hands over his abdomen, and brought them back to his ass. He then removed my shirt and threw it to some unknown location.

He began sucking on my pulse more, and grinded harder.

"Fuuuck," I sputtered. "Jay, I need more."

James started kissing all over my body. From my neck he butterfly kissed down to my chest, then stopping at my nipple. He took it into his mouth and licked over the top of my nub, then doing the same to the other. He kissed down my stomach and down my happy trail. He traced my V with his tongue and started on buttoning my pants. He managed to get them off and I did the same to him, leaving us both in our boxers. James palmed me through my underwear while plating the most passionate kisses on my lips. I reached my hands to his hips and began removing his boxers and slid them down to his knees. He got them all the way off, exposing his large erection.

"Fuck, Jay," I said in pure awe.

"You've seen it before."

"I know but it's just... So... Amazing. It gets me every time."

A smirk grew on James' face and I squeezed his ass again.

"What's with you and my ass?"

"I don't know, it's just so perfect. Just like you are."

James protruded his tongue into my mouth and raised my legs a bit off the bed.

"Got any lube handy?" he had asked me.

Is this really happening? I am actually going to make love to the James fucking Diamond. My prayers have been answered! Hallelujah!

"Yeah, it's in my top dresser drawer."

James got up, got the lube, got back on the bed, and raised my legs again, picking up where he had left off. He opened the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers, coating them generously. He found my entrance and slowly put his index finger in it. He hooked his finger a bit and kept thrusting it in and out, then he added another digit. He looked up at me to see that I had very watery eyes. It hurt somewhat, having to masculine fingers in your ass was painful, yet pleasant at the same time.

"Ken? Are you sure you want to bottom?" James asked.

Matter of fact, he didn't even ask. How does he know I want to?

"Y-yeah, it feels nice."

"You sure? It looks like you're in pain, love."

"Well I kinda am. This is the first time I've had sex, I was waiting for the right one, ya know?"

James nodded. "This is my first time too..."

My eyes widened. "Stop lying, James. You're THE James Diamond. You're irresistable! You can't be a virgin."

James dropped his head, then lifted it back up, looking at Kendall. "Kendall, I am telling you the truth. I haven't done it yet, as you said before, I was waiting for the right one, and I've finally found him."

"I love you, James."

"I love you more," James kissed me, reentering his digits into my hole, scissoring them.

Once I was stretched out enough, James grabbed the lube and opened the lid.

"Uh-uh. Let me do it," I demanded, grabbing the bottle from James. I squirted some lube on my hand and coated the brunette's cock. I leaned up to give him a kiss, "Go on."

With that, James positioned himself at my entrance slowly pushing himself in. He knew that it'd be better to go slow, since neither of us were experienced. Once all the way in, he stopped motion and looked at me.

I took in a deep breath, "Move."

James slowly pulled his member out to where just the tip was in, then slowly pushed back, doing so, four or five times.

"Faster, Jay," I moaned.

James did as he was told, and started picking up the pace. He thrusted in and out, speed differing until he had found a good rhythm. He slammed his dick in my ass, harder than all the other thrusts, and found my prostate.

"Ah fuck! Hit there again!"

And James did. Multiple times. He thrusted to the former rhythm with the occasional slam into the prostate. Which felt like fucking Heaven.

"J-Jay, I'm close," I muttered out.

"Me too."

James grabbed my abandoned dick with his hand and started pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, pushing me overboard.

"FUUUUUCKK! Jaaaames!" I cried as white ropes of semen had coated my stomach, along with James' hand.

He had licked it all of my body and his hand, turning me on a little bit. For not being experience he sure knew what the fuck he was doing.

With one final thrust, James came in my ass and pulled out. James fell next to me on the bed and I lied my head on his chest, wrapping an am around him.

"Your point was proven," I said.

"Told you. Kendall, I love you so much, don't ever forget it."

James kissed the top of my head.

"I will never, as long as you don't forget how much I love you."

"I won't."

"Jay, that was literally THE best experience of my whole entire life."

"I feel the same way. And you know what they say?"

"What?"

"That practice makes perfect, and we'll only get better."

"Touché."

"I still don't know what that means."

I glanced at the time, it was 11:30, and I am so fucking tired.

"Go to sleep, and we can look up te definition tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night, Kendall. I love you."

"Love you too, night."

And with that, we fell asleep.

* * *

Logan and Carlos were lying in bed again, watching TV. Well, Carlos was watching TV and Logan was reading a book.

"Babe?" Logan spoke.

"Yeah?" Carlos replied.

"I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Have you ever... Gone skinny dipping?"

"Yep."

"Really? You have?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know. Who'd you go with?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Well... No.. I just was wondering."

"Okay. That's what I thought."

"But if it were to matter, who'd you go with?"

Carlos sat up from where he was lying on Logan's chest. "Logan! Seriously! What does it matter?!" Logan didn't say anything. "If you must know, for whatever reason, it was with Jenny."

"Jenny...?" Logan said with curiosity, knowing more than one Jenny.

"Tinkler."

"YOU WENT WITH JENNY TINKLER?!"

This had came shocking to Logan, sort of because he didn't think Carlos was the type of person to go skinny dipping in the first place, and sort of because it was with Jenny.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down."

"Since when were you two an item?"

"We never were, friends with benefits really."

"When?"

"I don't know like... A couple months before we came out here. Why are you so bothered by this?"

"I-I don't know... But she's seen you naked?"

"I don't know, Logan. When you skinny dip do you go naked or with your clothes on?" Logan rolled his eyes, then rubbed his face, rougher than necessary. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No!" Logan said in a very unconvincing, high pitched, tone.

"You are! You're jealous that Jenny got further with me than you have!"

"That is so, not true. How far did you go?"

"Not as far as I plan on going with you. Logan, you need to stop being jealous. It's not like it meant anything. I am in a relationship with you, and that's all that matters. We can going skinny dipping together some time, and it'll be way better than any of the times I've gone with Jenny."

"Okay," Logan said before kissing Carlos.

The Latino went back to watching TV, and Logan went back to reading his book. After fifteen minutes, Carlos had fallen asleep and there was a knock on the boys' door.

"Come in," Logan called loud enough, for whomever is outside the door, yet quiet enough to not wake Carlos.

Mrs. Knight walked in through the door.

"Boys," she said, clear as day.

"Shh, Carlos is sleeping," Logan warned.

Mrs. Knight sat on the unoccupied bed and began to talk. "All right well then I'll just talk to you, sweetie. I got to thinking, and I don't think it's that fair James and Kendall are isolated to their room for much longer. They seem miserable. Anyway, I came in here to ask if you've noticed them behaving well, or following the rules."

Logan looked down, trying to recall the week, "From what I know they've been fine. This morning I actually heard them out in the hall, I don't know what they were talking about but I heard one of them say something about not doing anything that might upset you, or anything like that, because they didn't want you to change your mind about giving them their phones back. They've been very cautious."

"So I take it that they really want to get ungrounded."

"Most likely, considering they've been in that room basically 24/7 since you locked them in there."

"But they did come out that one day," Momma Knight said,arguing with Logan.

"I know, but they didn't know they weren't allowed to talk to us. They even made sure that all the electronics were off."

"They did?"

"Yeah, well, that's what Carlos told me, and I know he wouldn't lie to me."

"Hmm, okay, well thank you. I'm going to bed now, make sure the TV is off before midnight. Good night."

"Good night."

With that, Momma Knight left Logan and Carlos' bedroom and Logan had turned the TV off, wanting to concentrate more on his book. Which didn't happen because Carlos started snoring. Loudly.

Logan shook Carlos awake.

"Mmm, what?" Carlos said half asleep.

"You were snoring."

"And that's bad because?"

"It's not, it was just really loud," Logan said as he reached over the Latino to turn off the lamp.

"Was that all? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Can we spoon?" Logan asked.

"As long as I'm little spoon."

"Sounds great."

Both males shifted on their sides and Logan scooted closer to Carlos, pressing the front side of his body to the back side of the smaller boy, and fell asleep.


End file.
